Time Traveler
by rifuki
Summary: Tanganku bergetar dengan sendirinya karena ketakutan. Bukan karena takut mati, tapi aku khawatir pada keselamatan orang-orang di Konoha 2. Kubuat 9 bunshin dalam mode Kyuubi. "Tolong lindungi para shinobi Konoha sekuat yang kalian bisa." Akatsuki VS Konoha, 15 VS 11. "Kalian kalah jumlah, kalian akan kalah!" NaruNaru Family-Adventure #Full fighting chapter
1. Prolog

**Time Traveler**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Ditulis tanpa mencari keuntungan materil sedikit pun, just for fun._

* * *

**Prolog**

Hari pelantikan Hokage Ke-6.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Seharusnya hari ini aku senang karena impianku sebentar lagi tercapai. Aku bilang 'seharusnya' karena memang yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebaliknya. Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu-nunggu hari ini, bahkan aku tidak merasa senang sedikit pun. Entah kemana perginya semua euforia yang sempat kurasakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"... kami sudah mendapatkan laporan bagaimana kau berjuang dalam perang dunia ninja," ujar _Daimyo_, pemimpin tertinggi Negara Api saat memberikan sambutan dalam acara pelantikan Hokage.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, aku tak fokus memperhatikan sambutannya karena pikiranku disibukkan oleh hal lain. Hal lain itulah yang membuatku tidak bersemangat mengikuti acara ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto," lanjut _Daimyo_, akhirnya sampai di acara inti. "Atas jasa-jasa, pengabdian, dan kesetiaanmu selama ini terhadap Konoha, serta atas rekomendasi dari para dewan dan tetua desa, aku sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Negara Api mengangkatmu sebagai Hokage Ke-6. Majulah ke depan, Naruto."

Kakiku terpaku di tempatnya.

"Naruto?" tanya _Daimyo_ bingung. Mata sayu karena efek penuaan itu menatapku bingung. Aku tak juga menanggapinya. Kupandang deretan awan di atas sana, seiring dengan pikiranku yang kembali ke kejadian sehari yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku berusaha bangun dari posisiku yang terjatuh di tanah. Aliran darah masih mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Perutku rasanya seperti terkoyak hingga membuatku muntah darah. Itu semua adalah efek dari penggunaan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Di waktu luang, aku berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan jurus itu dengan mencoba berpindah tempat tanpa menggunakan _kunai_ atau segel kertas khusus. Itu sangat berguna saat melarikan diri dari kejaran _fansgirls__-_ku yang setahun terakhir ini semakin bertambah.

Aku tidak suka kepada mereka. Entahlah. Kupikir, kemana mereka sebelum ini? Kenapa mereka hanya mengagumiku setelah aku jadi pahlawan? Sikap itu sudah jelas memperlihatkan kalau mereka tidak benar-benar mengagumiku sebagai 'Naruto', mereka hanya mengagumiku setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk desa ini.

Sekarang, setahun setelah perang berakhir, akhirnya aku berhasil mempraktekkan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ tanpa menggunakan _kunai_ atau media apapun. Hanya saja aku bingung kenapa efeknya bisa sefatal ini? Rasanya semua _chakra_-ku terkuras habis. Kedua tanganku saja tak henti-hentinya bergetar sampai sekarang.

Saat itulah aku mendengar bentakan seseorang. Bukan ditujukan kepadaku, tapi kepada orang lain entah siapa itu.

Aku berjalan pelan keluar dari semak untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Nampaklah seorang pedagang buah yang kesal tengah membentak-bentak seorang gadis kecil. Bahkan ia tak segan melempari gadis itu dengan buah busuk. Aku terkejut melihatnya, tega sekali seorang anak kecil diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jika tak akan membeli, lebih baik kau pergi jauh-jauh dari tokoku! Kehadiranmu hanya membuat pembeli takut!" bentak pedagang buah itu.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Kenapa gadis kecil itu harus ditakuti padahal dia tidak terlihat menakut-

Pemikiranku terhenti saat sekilas wajah mungilnya terlihat, tampaklah tiga pasang tanda lahir yang mirip kumis kucing. Rambut pirangnya panjangnya terurai hingga ke pundak.

Aku terpaku melihatnya. Aku tak terlampau bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja kulihat. Aku hapal betul tanda lahir seperti itu. Kuusap pipiku sendiri, tanda lahir gadis itu sama seperti tanda lahir di pipiku ini. Ada yang salah di sini. Aku segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling desa. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 detik untuk menyadari kejanggalan di tempat ini.

Patung Hokage.

Patung yang menjadi ciri khas desa Konoha itu kini Hokage-nya hanya berjumlah 4.

Ini bukan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_! Ini jurus lain yang telah mengirimku ke masa lalu, lebih tepatnya masa lalu orang lain!

Sial!

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan degupan jantungku yang kini makin kencang karena efek kepanikan. Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalaku saat ini. Tapi kukesampingkan dulu semuanya. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang tak karuan dan kembali berpaling ke gadis kecil tadi. Aku belum berani menebak siapa dia, tapi satu yang pasti, aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus-menerus dicaci dan dilempari buah busuk. Ayolah, sepengecut apakah orang yang dengan teganya menganiaya seorang gadis kecil?

Aku menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Kupaksakan diri berlari ke arah mereka sekuat yang kubisa.

CRAAAT!

Kurasakan sebuah mangga busuk mengenai punggungku karena sekarang aku melindungi gadis kecil itu dengan badanku sendiri. Mangga yang tak layak makan itu hancur dan isinya tercecer di jaket orange milikku.

Perlahan gadis kecil di hadapanku mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, berusaha agar tidak membuatnya takut.

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab, ia masih terlihat kaget melihatku. Mungkin perasaannya sekarang tak beda jauh dengan apa yang kurasakan saat pertama kali melihatnya beberapa saat lalu.

Aku kembali berdiri, menatap tajam pedagang buah itu. Aku mengerutkan keningku, merasa pernah melihat orang itu.

Ah! Aku ingat dia! Paman gendut dengan tahi lalat di dekat alisnya. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama, dibentak, dicaci-maki, dilempari buah busuk, saat itu aku berusia 10 tahun. Uang saku bulanan yang diberikan _Sandaime-jiisan_ sudah habis dan aku kelaparan. Aku berusaha meminta kepada orang-orang di desa. Saat melewati toko buah, siapa yang tak tahan melihat buah-buah segar di sana saat kau kelaparan.

Aku tahu mungkin dia bukan paman yang sama dengan paman di duniaku, tapi rasa kesal ini tetap saja muncul. Kubuka jaket dan kubersihkan noda mangga busuk di sana. Ukh, aromanya benar-benar tak nyaman di indera penciuman. Apa yang dipikirkan paman itu? Apa dia tidak punya perasaan?

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, kudorong badan paman itu ke dinding toko, kutarik kerah bajunya, dan berkata dengan nada dingin, "Berikan apapun yang diminta gadis itu."

Pedagang itu terkejut. "Ti-tidak! Kau pikir dia punya uang untuk-" Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kulempar beberapa uang kertas ke mukanya. Yang pasti, jumlah uang itu cukup untuk membeli setengah dari isi tokonya.

"Simpan kembaliannya," jawabku dingin.

Gadis kecil itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa laparnya, ia segera saja menunjuk beberapa buah yang ia inginkan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, seleranya pada makanan tak beda jauh denganku waktu seumur dengannya.

Setelah selesai belanja di toko buah, kami berjalan pulang. Diam-diam kuperhatikan sosok gadis kecil di sampingku. Iris biru _shapire_, rambut pirang lurus sebahu, dan sepasang tanda lahir halus di pipinya. Dari sudut manapun kau melihatnya, ia sangat mirip denganku. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Mungkinkah dia semacam 'Naruto lain' di dunia ini? Entahlah, yang jelas aku akan cari tahu secepatnya.

Sebelum pulang, aku mengajaknya ke _Ichiraku Ramen_. Dia senang bukan main. Melihat reaksinya, aku semakin merasa kami terlalu mirip. Bukan hanya fisik kami, tapi juga sifat kami. Sudah saatnya memastikan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanyaku.

"Uzumaki Naruko. Aku akan jadi _Hokage_ perempuan pertama di Konoha!" serunya bersemangat. Kuah _ramen_ masih berbekas di samping bibirnya karena tadi ia menyeruput habis _ramen_ miliknya.

Aku kembali terkejut, meski sebenarnya aku sudah menduga dia akan berkata seperti itu. Ia seakan melupakan kejadian tadi, menutupinya dengan sifat cerianya. Saat wajahnya berusaha memperlihatkan keceriaan ke dunia luar, aku yakin hatinya masih merasakan rasa sakit. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena aku pernah mengalaminya. Makanya sekarang hatiku ikut sakit melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. 'Rasa sakit apa saja yang sudah kau lalui selama 10 tahun ini Naruko?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kuambil selembar _tissue_ dan kebersihkan bibirnya. Aku memasang keceriaan yang sama di wajahku, lalu berkata, "Aku percaya padamu, Naruko. Kau akan jadi _Hokage_ yang hebat suatu hari nanti, _Hokage_ terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Konoha."

Naruko membalas senyumanku, nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Kau orang pertama yang percaya aku akan berhasil jadi Hokage!"

Kuusap pelan kepala Naruko tanpa melepas senyumanku.

"Oh ya, panggil saja aku Naru," tambahnya, "Itu lebih mudah diucapkan."

Kini aku pun terkekeh melihat tingkah sosok di hadapanku. Aku merasa Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku dengan mempertemukanku dengan versi perempuan dari diriku.

"Kalau kau siapa?" tanya Naru, baru sadar kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku agak bingung juga harus menjawab apa.

Kening Naru berkerut. Ia mulai tak sabar menunggu. Maka kujawab dengan jawaban pertama yang terpikirkan olehku.

"Aku kakakmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naru terbelalak tak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memelukku sambil menangis. Ia meracau mengatakan betapa senangnya dirinya saat tahu ia punya keluarga. Aku berjongkok, dengan ragu kubalas pelukannya. Senang sekali saat melihat reaksi senang sosok di hadapanku. Namun di saat yang bersamaan aku baru sadar jika jawabanku telah terlanjur memberikan harapan yang terlalu besar kepadanya. Aku tak tega untuk mengoreksi jawabanku, karena Naru sudah terlanjur senang. Apalagi saat ia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku merasa berat untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau mendengarku?"

Aku tersadar dari pemikiranku saat _Daimyo_ kembali memanggil namaku. Ia sudah bersiap menyerahkan jubah bertuliskan Hokage Ke-6 serta topi Hokage.

"Maka dengan ini kuresmikan kau menjadi-"

"Maaf," ujarku, memotong perkataan _Daimyo. _"Aku tidak bisa menjadi Hokage."

Sontak semua yang hadir di sana kaget. "Jangan bercanda di saat penting seperti ini, Naruto! Bukankah impianmu sejak dulu adalah menjadi Hokage?!" bentak Tsunade yang saat itu berada di meja depan, bersama para dewan.

"Aku tidak bercanda," ujarku mantap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Aku tak bisa menjadi Hokage sementara diriku yang lain sedang menderita di luar sana."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Wajah sedih Naru terlintas di kepalaku. Tsunade-_baachan_ tak akan mengerti perasaan Naru, perasaanku, perasaan kami. Semua orang yang hadir di sini tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri sejak kecil, tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, dibenci oleh penduduk desa, dan juga diasingkan. Mereka tak akan mengerti rasa kesepian dan rasa sedih yang kami rasakan. Aku sudah merasakan kesepian dan kesedihan itu selama 17 tahun. Aku tak ingin perasaan itu juga dirasakan oleh Naru. Dia tidak boleh sepertiku. Sekarang Naru berusia 10 tahun, aku tak ingin dia merasakan kesedihan lagi, aku tak ingin ia menderita lagi. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya setiap saat.

Kudengar nada-nada keheranan dari para penduduk yang menghadiri acara pelantikan. Bahkan beberapa ada yang terlihat kecewa mendengar keputusanku. Kuperhatikan wajah-wajah mereka. Ironis sekali. Dulu mereka menghinaku habis-habisan, sekarang mereka malah mengharapkanku menjadi pemimpin mereka.

Memikirkan hal itu semakin membuatku ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Kutatap patung _Hokage_ Ke-4 untuk terakhir kalinya. _Tou-san_, aku sudah berhasil menjadi pahlawan yang kau dan _Kaa-san _harapkan_. _Sekarang sudah saatnya aku memilih jalanku sendiri. Aku tahu mungkin bukan ini yang kalian inginkan, tapi ini jalan yang kupilih.

Lalu kutatap para penduduk Konoha. "Sudah saatnya kalian menjaga diri kalian sendiri. 'Monster' yang dulu kalian benci akan benar-benar pergi." Lalu yang terakhir, kutatap teman-temanku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi di Konoha. Kuakui banyak kenangan indah yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka, tapi aku harus pergi.

Baiklah! Cukup basa-basinya, saatnya pergi! Kuaktifkan segel _Hiraishin no Jutsu, _umm.. maksudku segel-entah-apa-itu yang belum sempat kuberi nama, yang akan mengirimku ke dunia Naru_. _

Meski segel tersebut agak berbeda dengan _Hiraishin_, namun beberapa dari _Rokie_ 11 kelihatannya sudah punya firasat buruk. Mereka berusaha mencegahku, tapi keputusanku saat ini sudah bulat. "Selamat tinggal," ucapku sambil tersenyum, lalu lenyap dari hadapan mereka untuk menuju dunia lain menemui sosok yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi adikku, Uzumaki Naruko. 

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Review review review_ ;)

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	2. Naruto

**Naruto**

Udara dingin menyambutku sekembalinya ke Konoha 2 pagi ini. Konoha 2 adalah sebutan yang kuberikan pada Konoha milik Naru, tempatku berada sekarang.

Secara garis besar Konoha-ku dan Konoha 2 tidak berbeda. Mulai dari orang-orangnya, posisi bangunan, cuaca, dan lain-lain. Bahkan dari sumber sejarah yang kubaca di perpustakaan, Konoha 2 memiliki sejarah yang sama dengan Konoha tempat tinggalku dulu. Hokage Ke-4 meninggal karena mengorbankan nyawanya ketika menyegel _Kyuubi_ pada tubuh Naru untuk melindungi desa. Meski tak ada sumber yang membahas apa hubungan mereka (karena merupakan rahasia desa), aku sudah bisa menebak kalau Naru adalah putri Hokage Ke-4.

Satu-satunya yang membedakan Konoha kami hanyalah keberadaanku yang digantikan oleh Naru. Kenyataan kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan merupakan salah satu faktor yang membuatku memutuskan untuk menemaninya di dunia ini. Aku takut dia tak mampu menahan beban mental yang makin hari akan makin berat. Apalagi seorang perempuan lebih rentan terkena tekanan mental dibanding laki-laki. Tentu aku tak mau Naru mendapatkan tekanan mental yang berlebih, karena saat aku melihat Naru, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri.

Di pertemukan pertama kami semalam, aku sudah mengarang cerita mengenai alasanku tidak tinggal di Konoha selama ini. Aku bilang itu untuk alasan keselamatan. Aku mengaku baru mengetahui punya adik saat usiaku tepat menginjak 17 tahun beberapa bulan lalu. Naru yang masih polos tentu langsung percaya. Semalam dia sempat memukul-mukul badanku sambil menceritakan keluh kesahnya menjalani hidup sendiri yang tentu saja sangat berat untuk anak seusianya. Naru kecewa kenapa aku tak ada di sisinya selama ini.

Aku tak menjawab karena tak mau terlalu banyak berbohong. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menenangkan dengan memeluknya, membiarkan Naru menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan rasa sedihnya. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

Setelah Naru tidur, barulah aku kembali ke Konoha, menolak posisi Hokage, lalu kembali ke Konoha 2 di pagi harinya. Dengan kembalinya aku ke sini, maka sudah tidak ada alasan untuk mundur. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama Naru dan selalu ada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden orange di kamar Naru telah sukses mengusik tidur gadis itu. Ia berusaha menutup sorotan cahaya matahari dengan tangan kanannya, lengkap dengan wajah yang merenggut kesal. Tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya ia bangun juga.

"Selamat pagi, Naru," ucapku saat kulihat gadis kecil di hadapanku perlahan membuka matanya.

Orang yang kumaksud tersenyum lebar. Nampaknya ocehannya kepada matahari karena sudah mengusik tidur nyenyaknya ia urungkan. Sebaliknya, Naru kelihatannya berterima kasih kepada matahari karena sudah mengantarnya ke pagi terindah dalam hidupnya. Pagi dimana ia mendapati seseorang di sampingnya, pagi dimana ia tak merasa kesepian lagi.

"Selamat pagiii," balas Naru sambil berusaha duduk di tempat tidur. "Aku senang _Nii-san _ada di sini. Aku masih menganggap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi."

"Ini bukan mimpi. Kau tidak sendirian lagi sekarang," ujarku tulus.

Senyum Naru makin lebar.

"_Arigatou_, _Nii-san_," ujar Naru sambil memasang wajah imutnya. Wajah putih, sepasang mata _shapire_ indah, dengan pipi yang dihiasi 3 pasang tanda lahir yang anehnya malah menambah kesan imut di wajah Naru. Siapa yang tak gemas melihatnya? Hal itu pulalah yang membuatku tak bosan menunggunya bangun sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"_Douitashimashite, Imouto_," balasku. "Saatnya sarapan."

Kuulurkan tangan kananku untuk membantu Naru bangun. Sementara tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk merapikan rambut Naru yang agak berantakan.

"_Ramen_?" tanya Naru memastikan.

Aku terkekeh. "Bukan. Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi tidak baik sarapan dengan _ramen_. Kau harus memulai harimu dengan makanan yang bergizi."

Kutarik tangan Naru yang tiba-tiba saja jadi lemas mengetahui sarapan yang kubuatkan untuknya bukan _ramen_. Yup, tekadku dalam merawat Naru akan kumulai dari hal-hal kecil, seperti sarapan yang sehat misalnya.

Saat makan, aku menyuruh Naru untuk menceritakan lebih detail apa yang ia ketahui tentang insiden 10 tahun lalu serta efek yang diakibatkannya dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Sudut pandang Naru menjadi hal penting karena dari situ aku bisa menilai sifat dan karakteristik adik baruku ini. Apakah sama denganku saat seumur dengannya atau tidak? Dari situ pula aku bisa menentukan langkah apa saja yang akan kuperbuat setelah ini di Konoha 2. Kesamaan 2 dunia kami tentunya tak akan membuatku kesulitan untuk segera beradaptasi dengan kehidupan sosial di sini.

Naru mulai menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang insiden 10 tahun lalu dan apa efek yang dirasakannya akibat insiden itu. Dari ceritanya, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Naru bernasib sama sepertiku. Penduduk Konoha dan Konoha 2 sama saja, mereka menganggap kami monster yang telah menghancurkan desa dan membunuh banyak penduduk desa. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran para penduduk desa. Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih kepada Naru karena telah menjadi seorang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _demi menyelamatkan desa.

Namun ada yang kugaris bawahi dari cerita Naru. Rupanya respon Naru terhadap cacian dan hinaan penduduk agak berbeda denganku. Jika dulu aku bersikap cuek dan blak-blakan dalam menanggapinya, maka Naru lebih terkesan 'memasukannya' ke dalam hati, ia lebih sensitif. Ia lebih sabar dan menyimpan kekesalannya dalam hati. Ia hanya akan melawan jika memang sudah tak tahan memendam rasa kesalnya. Dugaanku, itu terjadi karena Naru adalah seorang perempuan yang dikenal lebih perasa dalam menyikapi suatu masalah.

Rasa cintaku pada Konoha dan penduduknya kembali berkurang mendengar cerita Naru. Saat itulah aku memutuskan satu hal yang penting.

Mulai sekarang, aku putuskan tidak akan jadi _shinobi_, baik di Konoha atau di Konoha 2.

Mulai sekarang aku akan fokus untuk berperan jadi kakak yang baik untuk Naru. Sifat Naru dan sifatku berbeda, karena itulah Naru membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Aku akan berada di rumah saat ia pulang, melatihnya, dan membantunya mencapai cita-cita terbesarnya, menjadi Hokage perempuan pertama. Aku tak akan terlalu ikut campur urusan desa kecuali jika hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Naru.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naru bersiap-siap untuk ke akademi sementara aku membereskan peralatan makan. Aku menawarkan untuk mengantar Naru ke akademi. Aku sempat menduga Naru akan menolaknya karena mungkin Naru merasa sudah besar dan tak perlu diantar. Di luar dugaan ternyata Naru menyetujuinya. Aku tahu ini hal yang terdengar sederhana, tapi menjadi tidak sederhana bagi kami, ini sangat berharga bagi kami. Saat aku seumur dengannya, aku selalu iri saat beberapa teman akademiku diantar atau dijemput oleh orang tua atau saudara mereka. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya duduk diam di ayunan, memandang iri anak-anak lain yang bermanja-manja dengan keluarga mereka dari kejauhan.

Setibanya di apartemen pun aku hanya akan disambut dengan hawa dingin dan rasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang menyambutku dengan ucapan '_Okaeri_' atau 'Selamat datang'. Tak ada yang menanyakan hariku menyenangkan atau tidak, belajar apa hari ini, ada pelajaran yang tak dimengerti atau tidak, dan hal-hal lain yang senada. Benar-benar masa kecil yang menyakitkan.

"_Nii-san_?" tanya Naru saat kami tiba di depan akademi.

"Maaf aku melamun," jawabku, terlalu terhanyut dalam masa laluku yang kelam. Pandanganku beralih pada ayunan di bawah pohon _maple_ besar di kejauhan. 'Aku tak akan membiarkan Naru kesepian sepertiku,' batinku.

Aku kembali menatap Naru. "Sampai jumpa nanti siang," kataku sambil mengacak pelan rambut Naru. "Belajarlah dengan baik dan jangan nakal."

"Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa," jawabnya ceria. Ah, senang sekali rasanya saat kulihat raut wajah penuh keceriaan di wajah adikku itu. Apalagi aku tahu kalau keceriaan itu bukan sekedar topeng, tapi memang keceriaan yang datang dari hati.

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Naru sebelum ia masuk ke akademi. Setelah itu kutinggalkan bangunan akademi, senyumanku perlahan hilang seiring dengan langkah demi langkah yang kupijak. Urusan dengan adikku memang sudah beres, sekarang saatnya mengurus 'mereka'.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau membuntutiku seperti itu?" tanyaku tanpa menghentikan langkahku. Sepuluh orang ANBU yang sejak dini hari tadi terus membuntutiku pasti tak menyangka aku berhasil menyadari kehadiran mereka. Mereka tersebar di sekitarku, ada yang di pohon, di atap bangunan, di balik tembok, bahkan ada yang di tanah menggunakan jurus _doton_. Lalu ketua dari mereka memberikan isyarat untuk mengepungku.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku datar.

"Kau memiliki _head protector_ Konoha, tapi kami tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kami juga merasakan _chakra_ yang…" Ketua ANBU itu terlihat mencari kata yang tepat. "_Chakra_ yang sangat besar dari dalam tubuhmu. Ikut kami ke gedung _Hokage _sekarang juga."

Aku tersenyum, membuat mereka heran. "Tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku begini. Aku memang punya rencana untuk ke sana. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan _Hokage_."

* * *

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di hadapan _Hokage_ Ke-3 Konoha 2. Meski orang di hadapanku sama persis seperti _Hokage_ Ke-3 di duniaku, tapi aku merasa tidak familiar dengannya. Aku merasa tidak 'mengenalnya'. Kurasa itu wajar karena mereka 2 orang yang berbeda.

Aku jelaskan apa yang terjadi dari awal sampai akhir kepadanya. Ia sempat tak percaya tapi saat kutunjukkan segel _Kyuubi_ di perutku serta _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ barulah ia percaya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi sang _Hokage_ untuk berpikir dalam menyikapi kasus yang tidak biasa ini. Sebagai _Hokage_, aku tahu ia tidak boleh sembarangan memutuskan suatu masalah.

"Kau bukan dari desa ini, menurut prosedur yang berlaku, kau harus jadi tahanan desa selama 1 tahun," kata _Hokage_ Ke-3 dengan nada berwibawa khas seorang pemimpin.

Keningku berkerut. Yang benar saja jika aku harus ditahan!

"Kenapa harus ditahan?" tanyaku datar, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Karena aku tahu kau kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dariku, bahkan dari semua penduduk Konoha. Jika mau, kau bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan desa ini tanpa tersisa. Karena itulah, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran di desa sebelum kupastikan kau tidak berbahaya. Sebagai seorang _Hokage_, aku harus memastikan kalau desaku aman. Maksud ditahan di sini bukan berarti dikurung. Kau diizinkan berkeliaran bebas di desa tapi kami akan memasang segel pembatas _chakra_ di tubuhmu sehingga kau tak bisa mempraktekkan jurus apapun," jelas _Hokage_ panjang lebar.

Aku tertegun. Jika _chakra_-ku dibatasi, bagaimana dengan rencanaku melatih Naru dan mewujudkan impiannya jadi _Hokage_?

Kulepas _head protector_-ku dan meletakkannya di meja _Hokage_, kesabaranku mulai berkurang. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk jadi ninja, apalagi menghancurkan desa! Aku ke sini untuk merawat dan melatih adikku. Jadi aku tak mau ditahan!" seruku dengan nada yang meninggi.

_Hokage_ menggeleng, tanda keputusannya tak bisa diubah.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Kau tahu _Jii-san_? Saat _Hokage_ Ke-5 menawariku posisi Hokage Ke-6 aku sangat senang. Apalagi saat tahu semua penduduk di sana menyetujuinya. Aku sudah melupakan rasa sakit atas perlakuan mereka di masa lalu. Tapi rasa sakit hati itu kembali datang saat melihat semua penduduk di sini memperlakukan Naru semena-mena. Melihat kehidupan Naru di sini seperti melihat masa laluku sendiri terulang. Perlahan luka lama itu muncul lagi, rasa hormatku terhadap penduduk Konoha kembali hilang. Bahkan aku telah menolak mentah-mentah tawaran menjadi Hokage Ke-6 dan memilih menemani Naru di sini. Lalu apa sambutanmu? Menyuruhku jadi tahanan? Aku ingin melindungi Naru! Dia pahlawan desa ini! Kenapa justru malah dia yang menderita? Ini sangat keterlaluan!"

Hokage Ke-3 menghela napas pelan. "Dengar, ini permintaan Hokage Ke-4, ayah kandung Naru. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan identitas Naru agar ia aman dan-"

"Apa membiarkan Naru dijauhi semua penduduk termasuk permintaan Hokage Ke-4?" tanyaku memotong kata-katanya.

Hokage Ke-3 terdiam.

"Apa membiarkan Naru kelaparan juga permintaan Hokage Ke-4?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi tanpa memberikan kesempatan Hokage Ke-3 untuk menjelaskan.

Lagi-lagi Hokage Ke-3 tak menjawab. Sebagai seseorang yang dititipi Naru oleh Hokage Ke 4, kulihat ia memang merasa tidak maksimal dalam merawat Naru. Entah karena ia terlalu sibuk jadi Hokage, atau karena Naru terlalu nakal dan susah diatur. Tapi apapun itu, seharusnya ia tetap bertanggung jawab atas Naru, tidak membiarkannya tidak terawat seperti sekarang.

"Aku tak peduli apapun keputusanmu. Aku tak mau ditahan. Aku akan merawat Naru dengan baik, tidak sepertimu," ujarku sambil berlalu.

Melihatku bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, para ANBU menahan badanku.

Ck! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, aku ke sini untuk jadi seorang kakak dari sesosok Uzumaki lain. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar mewujudkan keinginan sederhanaku itu?!

Baiklah, kesabaranku sudah habis! Aku tidak mau sok-sokan jadi ninja hebat, tapi kalau keadaan memaksaku, apa boleh buat…

WHOOOSSHHH!

Semua ANBU yang mengepung dan memegang badanku langsung terlempar ke segala arah saat hembusan _chakra Kyuubi_ keluar dari badanku. Aku yakin mereka belum pernah melihat seorang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ dalam _mode Kyuubi_ yang sempurna.

"Sejak awal, sebenarnya kalian memang tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginanku," ujarku dingin, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Simpan baik-baik semua yang kuceritakan, terutama dari Naru. Jadikan ini rahasia _class S_. Jika sampai informasi ini bocor, kau orang pertama yang akan kumintai pertanggungjawaban," lanjutku, tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah Hokage Ke-3.

Hokage Ke-3 tak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia sudah tahu jika sosok di hadapannya memiliki kekuatan yang jauh di atasnya, jadi ia memilih untuk diam.

Kunonaktifkan _mode Kyuubi. _"Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada Konoha-mu ini. Aku janji," ujarku, sebelum lenyap dari hadapan mereka.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-_san_," ucap seorang paman sambil membungkuk beberapa kali di hadapanku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru saja membeli semua ladang miliknya yang memang ingin ia jual. Apalagi luas ladang itu tidak main-main. Jika mau, uang hasil penjualannya bisa dibelikan 3 rumah mewah di pusat Konoha.

"Sama-sama," balasku sambil tersenyum.

Kutatap hamparan ladang yang luas di hadapanku. Sangat luas memang. Tak heran jika sebagian besar uangku habis untuk membelinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ladang ini akan kuolah agar menghasilkan uang karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi ninja. Tak lupa seperempat tanahnya akan kuubah menjadi tempat berlatih. Di sanalah nantinya aku akan melatih Naru. Letaknya yang tak jauh dari apartemen Naru semakin membuatku puas telah membeli ladang ini.

Berkebun di ladang merupakan salah satu cita-citaku yang tak sempat kuwujudkan di Konoha. Aku terlalu sibuk menjalankan misi di sana. Aku bersyukur bisa mewujudkannya di Konoha 2. Meski sebenarnya aku tak bisa dikatakan mahir bercocok-tanam, tapi paling tidak jika aku punya ladang, aku bisa mencoba-coba semauku.

Dari kejauhan, kudengar bel istirahat akademi. Rupanya baru jam 10 siang. Baiklah, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum Naru pulang.

Kubuat 1.000 _bunshin_, 800 kusuruh untuk membersihkan ladang dan menanam berbagai sayuran dan buah yang bibitnya sudah kusiapkan, sedangkan 200 sisanya (termasuk aku) akan mengubah seperempat ladang menjadi tempat berlatih ninja. Kupastikan perkerjaan bisa selesai sebelum Naru pulang dari akademi.

* * *

Aku bersandar di pohon _maple_ di dekat ayunan, yang lokasinya tak jauh dari gerbang akademi. Kulihat anak-anak akademi satu per satu keluar hingga akhirnya semua keluar. Tapi kemana Naru? Aku belum melihatnya keluar dari sana.

Kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan akademi.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat Naru?" tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin.

Anak perempuan yang kuperkirakan sebaya dengan Naru itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa kau mencari monster itu?"

Dadaku terasa sakit mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya kupukul sosok yang menyebut adikku monster itu. Tapi masa iya aku memukul anak kecil?

"Aku kakaknya, aku ingin menjemputnya," jawabku, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan nada kesal dalam kata-kataku.

Gadis di hadapanku terdiam sejenak, mungkin ia baru tahu kalau Naru punya kakak. "Um.. Kulihat dia sudah keluar dari tadi."

'Lalu kemana dia?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Rasa khawatirku pada Naru membuatku tak tenang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi kuaktifkan _mode Kyuubi_ untuk melacak keberadaan Naru, tentunya dengan bersembunyi terlebih dahulu agar tak ada yang melihatku.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari lokasi Naru lewat _chakra_-nya. Rupanya ia sedang berada di belakang bangunan akademi. Yang membuatku kaget adalah keadaan wajahnya, ada banyak luka goresan dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah kuperhatikan lebih dekat, seorang anak laki-laki sedang memukulinya.

Aku sudah akan melompat, menghajar anak laki-laki itu sebelum Naru menahan pukulan bocah itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku bukan monster!" desis Naru sambil mendorong tubuh bocah itu hingga terjungkal, lalu berbalik memukulinya.

"_Nii-san_ bantu aku!" teriak bocah itu. Aku tak menyadari ada seorang _genin_ yang berdiri di belakang mereka, rupanya ia adalah kakak dari bocah tadi. Ia menarik rambut pirang Naru dengan kasar agar Naru menghentikan pukulannya.

Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

BUKH! BRAK!

_Genin _yang menjambak rambut Naru terlempar menubruk pagar kayu setelah kuhadiahi dengan pukulan di wajahnya. Entah berapa buah giginya yang rontok.

"Pengecut! Beraninya hanya memukul perempuan," decihku kesal. "Sekali lagi kulihat kalian menyakiti Naru. Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian."

"S-siapa kau?" tanya anak laki-laki yang tadi memukuli Naru.

Kugenggam tangan Naru, menenangkannya. Lalu kutatap tajam anak laki-laki tadi. "Aku kakak Naru, Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu!"

Bocah itu mengangguk cepat kemudian membantu sang kakak yang sudah tak berdaya untuk berdiri.

* * *

"Tempat ini menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau kita buat rumah di sini?" tanya Naru.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naru. "Uangku tinggal sedikit setelah membeli ladang ini. Aku harus tetap punya simpanan untuk kebutuhan makan kita."

Seandainya aku menguasai jurus elemen kayu, pasti dengan mudah bisa membangun rumah di sini.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk bersandar di pohon besar di ladangku. Sementara Naru memainkan kakinya di aliran sungai tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Ia terlihat tersenyum ceria seolah-olah melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Beberapa luka goresan di wajahnya sudah kusembuhkan dengan bantuan _chakra Kyuubi_. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku bukan ninja medis, jadi tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka di wajahnya dengan sepenuhnya.

"Naru?"

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Apa kau sering dipukuli seperti tadi?" tanyaku dengan nada serius.

Naru yang awalnya menatapku, malah mengalihkan tatapannya ke aliran air jernih di hadapannya. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Dia menghindari pertanyaanku. Aku berjalan mendekati Naru, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kedua kakiku yang saat ini tidak memakai sandal kumasukkan ke dalam aliran air sungai yang dingin, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Naru. "Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bertanya apa kau sering dipukuli seperti tadi?" tanyaku kepada Naru, mengulang pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Naru mengangguk lemah. "Tapi lupakan saja _Nii-san_, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Aku terkejut, polos sekali jawabannya. Ia tak sadar jika sebenarnya aku sangat marah mengetahui dirinya sering dipukuli. Hari ini ia beruntung karena aku menyelamatkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sebelum-sebelumnya? Tentunya dia hanya sendiri 'kan? Membayangkannya saja membuat hatiku sakit. Aku benar-benar merasa masa laluku kembali terulang oleh Naru.

Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat, "Kau tak bisa tinggal diam, jika dibiarkan mereka akan terus menindasmu sampai kapanpun."

Naru diam tak menanggapi apa-apa.

Aku menghela napas panjang, tidak ada pilihan lain. "Aku akan melatihmu agar kau bisa jadi Hokage secepatnya."

Sontak saja Naru langsung terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. "K-kau serius!?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau berbeda denganku sewaktu kecil. Kau lebih perasa. Mulai sekarang jangan perlihatkan sisi lemahmu. Kau harus buktikan jika kau kuat. Berhentilah bersikap konyol di hadapan para penduduk. Tunjukkan pada mereka jika kau harusnya disegani. Dengan _Kyuubi_ yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu, seharusnya mereka berterima kasih dan memperlakukanmu sebagai pahlawan desa. Bukan malah memperlakukanmu sebagai monster yang dijauhi."

Aku berdiri dan menatap Naru serius. "Jika aku melatihmu dari sekarang, aku yakin kau akan jadi ninja terkuat di Konoha. Semua penduduk akan sangat bergantung pada kekuatanmu. Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh, kau bisa jadi Hokage dalam 4-5 tahun. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa kau siap jadi Hokage perempuan pertama Konoha?"

Tanpa ragu Naru segera berdiri. "Aku siap!" serunya.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Bagus, kau memang adikku," pujiku, dengan dibalas oleh cengiran Naru. "Untuk mengejar cita-citamu itu, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Aku berjalan ke tengah sungai. "Alirkan chakramu ke telapak kaki," ujarku sambil mempraktekkannya. "Lalu cobalah berdiri di permukaan air," lanjutku sambil berdiri di permukaan air.

Naru menatapku kagum. Dengan bersemangat ia mempraktekkan apa yang kucontohkan dan-

BYUUURRR!

-dia tercebur ke sungai.

"Ahahaha," aku langsung tertawa melihat Naru tercebur ke sungai hingga sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" renggutnya kesal.

Aku akhirnya menahan tawaku dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan menguasainya sebelum matahari terbenam!" seru Naru saat menyadari aku masih saja belum bisa sepenuhnya menahan tawaku.

Di balik tawaku sore itu, aku sadar perjalanan kami masih panjang. Tapi melihat Naru yang berusaha keras membuatku sedikit tenang. 'Aku yakin kau akan tumbuh jadi _shinobi_ yang kuat dan akan jadi Hokage. Berusahalah, Naru,' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku juga akan berusaha di sisimu. Berusaha jadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Meski aku tahu aku belum pernah jadi seorang kakak sebelumnya, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku sudah rela meninggalkan duniaku sendiri demi menemanimu, jadi tak ada alasan untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**A/N: **_Sekedarmenegaskan saja, _fic_ ini tak akansaya bumbui dengan _romance_. Saya sudah terlalu bosan melihat _genre_ itu di FFn. _I'm so sick of love story_ :p. NaruNaru akan tetap jadi kakak-adik sampai _ending fic_ ini. Ini _fic_ murni _family-adventure_. Jadi dari pada kecewa di akhir, sekarang saya kasih tau dari awal. Bagi kalian _romance-holic,_ maaf karena sepertinya kalian tak akan menemukan _romance/pair_ tertentu dalam _fic_ ini.

Maaf untuk _reviewer, _saya ga bisa bales semua pesan kalian.Ga dibales bukan berarti saya ga baca_ lho. _Saya selalu baca semua_ review _meskipun isinya sekedar memberi semangat untuk _update_._ Yosh!_ _Review review review_ ;)

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	3. Naru - Part 1

**Naru – Part 1**

Dilihat sekilas aku dan Naru memang mirip, baik dari fisik maupun mental. Namun hari demi hari aku hidup bersamanya, kemiripan itu semakin semu. Hari demi hari semakin banyak kutemukan perbedaan di antara kami.

Fisik Naru mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya sebagai perempuan. Wajahnya tidak lagi bulat, tapi melancip seiring tiga pasang tanda lahir di pipi yang semakin memudar. Rambut pirangnya kini sudah mencapai punggung. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tumbuh itu terlihat cocok dengannya karena tinggi badannya pun semakin bertambah. Hal yang tak luput dari perhatianku adalah kemampuan Naru dalam hal kontrol _chakra_ dan stamina yang dimilikinya. Kontrol _chakra_ Naru nyaris sempurna, meski tak sesempurna klan Hyuuga, tapi yang jelas berada jauh di atasku saat seusia dengannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan stamina Naru yang ternyata berada di bawahku. Tapi sekecil-kecilnya stamina seorang Uzumaki, tetap saja masih di atas rata-rata orang biasa.

Ingat saat Naru berlatih berdiri di atas air?

Dulu aku membutuhkan waktu sehari untuk menguasainya, tapi Naru hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam!

Dia tak berbohong saat bilang akan mengusai teknik itu sebelum matahari tenggelam. Aku hanya bisa tercengang kala itu. Apalagi saat mengingat betapa sulitnya aku menguasainya dulu.

Begitu juga saat kuajarkan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, Naru langsung bisa mempraktekkannya dalam 1 kali percobaan. Aku salut pada kemampuannya membagikan _chakra_ ke seluruh _bunshin_-nya secara merata. Satu saja kekurangannya, yaitu Naru hanya bisa membuat dua per tiga dari total jumlah _bunshin_ yang bisa kubuat saat seusianya.

Setiap sore kami berlari mengelilingi desa dan _sparing_ untuk melatih stamina Naru. Persis seperti yang sering dilakukan Lee dan Guy-_sensei. _Itu merupakan cara yang efektif untuk meningkatkan stamina dan _taijutsu_ Naru sedikit demi sedikit. Karena itulah, setahun terakhir ini aku fokuskan latihan Naru pada peningkatan stamina.

Di sisi mental, Naru lebih dewasa dari pada aku dulu. Nampaknya ia menurutiku untuk mengurangi sifat konyolnya. Terbukti ketika aku menjemputnya ke kelas untuk mengikuti ujian _genin_ lebih awal. Aku ingat bagaimana cibiran dan tatapan menganggap remeh yang diberikan teman-teman sekelas Naru. Saat itu Naru tak terpancing emosi dan mengacuhkan mereka sambil terus berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Naru yang saat itu sudah menguasai _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ tentu tak mendapatkan kesulitan saat ujian. Karena biar bagaimanapun _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ _level_-nya berada di atas _Henge_ _no Jutsu_ yang seharusnya diujikan.

Aku tertawa puas saat melihat tatapan tak percaya teman-teman Naru 1 jam setelahnya saat melihat Naru sudah mengenakan _protector_ Konoha yang ia pasang di leher. Hebatnya, lagi-lagi aku tak melihat sedikit pun aura kesombongan di wajah Naru. Itu merupakan pertanda yang bagus. Ia tak tinggi hati meski memiliki kekuatan di atas teman-temannya.

Naru lulus akademi di umur tepat 11 tahun, termuda di angkatannya. Ia bilang itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tapi Naru tetaplah Naru. Saat kami hanya berdua, ia akan memperlihatkan sifat manjanya padaku. Terkadang ia masih ingin ditemani tidur dengan alasan tak bisa tidur, seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tak keberatan. Sungguh. Malah kalau boleh jujur, aku menikmati ini. Secara tidak sadar bukan hanya aku yang mengobati kesepian Naru, tapi juga sebaliknya. Kini hari-hariku selalu diisi dengan keceriaan Naru yang tak hentinya membuatku terhibur.

Kutarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah badan Naru. Lalu kuperhatikan wajah adikku yang sedang tertidur itu. Wajahnya begitu polos, membuatku semakin ingin melindunginya.

"Selamat tidur," bisikku, diakhiri dengan mengecup puncak kepala Naru, lalu berbaring di sampingnya.

Besok adalah hari yang cukup menantang, dimana Naru mendapatkan misi pertama bersama tim barunya.

* * *

Naru terlihat gagah sekali pagi itu. Ia memakai jaket orange mirip denganku, dengan alasan ingin sepertiku. Berbeda denganku dulu yang sebenarnya memakai jaket berwarna _orange_ mencolok karena ingin menarik perhatian orang. Kantung _kunai_ ia simpan di paha, sedangkan kantung _shuriken_ dan peralatan ninja lain disimpan di pinggang bagian belakang. Protektor konoha ia letakan di leher, persis seperti yang (akan) dilakukan Hinata. Rambut pirangnya tetap ia ikat dengan gaya _twintails _seperti biasanya_._

Belakangan aku baru tahu jika _jounin_ yang ditugaskan manjadi guru Naru adalah Yamato. Aku tak terlalu kaget mendengarnya, ini pasti perintah Hokage Ke-3. Ia menugaskan mantan ANBU itu agar tetap mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari Naru serta apa saja hal yang kulakukan padanya. Dengan pengalaman sebagai anggota ANBU, tentu tugas itu cocok bagi Yamato. Hal kedua yang kuduga menjadi pertimbangan Hokage Ke-3 adalah karena kemampuan Yamato dalam mengontrol _chakra_ _Kyuubi_. Setidaknya jika Naru kehilangan kontrol terhadap _chakra_ _Kyuubi_, ada Yamato yang siap menanganinya.

Cih, sepertinya pak tua itu masih belum mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan Naru kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Dikuasai _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ adalah mimpi buruk. Tubuhmu rasanya terbakar dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tentu aku tak akan membiarkan Naru tersiksa seperti itu.

Dalam misi pertama Naru hari ini, ia sudah langsung memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Naru dengan berani melawan 2 perampok bersenjata. Ada kesalahan prediksi dalam misi ini, awalnya misi kelas C, tapi berubah jadi B saat tiba-tiba muncul perampok bersenjata. Rasanya seperti _de javu_.

Naru tetap tenang saat itu. Ia terlihat lebih superior dari 2 teman satu timnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun. Namun Naru tetap mempertahankan sifat ramah dan cerianya sehingga 2 temannya tidak merasa iri. Justru mereka bersyukur karena satu tim dengan Naru.

Dari kejauhan, aku tersenyum puas. Rasa cemasku yang kurasakan sejak pagi ini perlahan menghilang. Kesamaan area hutan antara Konoha dan Konoha 2 membuatku tahu jika sekarang Naru dan timnya sudah dekat ke perbatasan desa. Daerah ini sudah termasuk daerah aman sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Mengikuti kami dari mulai berangkat misi sampai pulang, kau perhatian sekali kepada adikmu," _clone_ Yamato muncul dengan elemen kayunya di pohon sebelah kananku.

Aku tak merespon, karena kupikir tak perlu merespon kalimatnya yang hanya berupa pernyataan.

"Kau melatihnya dengan baik," lanjut Yamato. Kini ia sudah dalam wujud manusia sempurna dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Responnya cepat dan tidak panik menghadapi keadaan darurat."

"Tentu saja," ujarku singkat pada pewaris gen Hashirama tersebut. "Aku titip Naru," ujarku mengakhiri percakapan. Kupikir, tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi.

Lalu aku ingat sesuatu. "Sampaikan pada Hokage Ke-3 untuk tak terlalu curiga padaku. Sudah kubilang aku tak akan berbuat hal aneh pada adikku sendiri."

Bersamaan dengan itu aku membuat segel _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ untuk kembali ke desa. Sebelum aku lenyap, aku masih bisa melihat Yamato yang mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapanku.

* * *

Alur kehidupan Naru yang telah berubah total berefek pada satu lagi sisi positif yang dimiliki Naru, yaitu kepintaran. Kuperhatikan insting bertarungnya mulai tumbuh. Tapi dia tetap tak bersikap sok pamer pada 2 teman satu timnya. Naru sadar dirinya lemah di sisi stamina. Dalam setiap misi dia tidak terlalu eksplosif mengeluarkan tenaganya, tapi lebih dikombinasikan dengan strategi yang matang. Misalnya membagi tugas dengan kedua temannya yang lebih hebat dalam _genjutsu_ dan _taijutsu_.

Itulah yang membuatku tak ragu untuk mengajarkan jurus lain yang lebih hebat, yaitu _Rasengan_.

Apalagi kudengar ada _Internal Chuunin Exam_ yang akan diadakan Konoha tahun depan. _Internal Chuunin Exam_ adalah ujian _chuunin_ yang hanya diadakan di desa dan tidak mengundang peserta dari desa lain. Biasanya ujian itu hanya ditujukan untuk _genin_ yang lulus cepat, atau untuk _genin_ yang sudah pernah mengikuti ujian _chuunin _tapi tidak lulus. Materi yang diujikannya sama saja. Ujian tertulis, _survival_ di Hutan Kematian dan duel satu lawan satu antar sesama _genin_.

Jika Naru bisa menguasai _Rasengan, _termasuk jurus-jurus perkembangannya seperti _Odama Rasengan_ dan _Rasen Shuriken_, aku akan menawarkannya untuk mengikuti ujian _chuunin_.

Sekarang akan kuajarkan _Rasengan_ biasa dulu kepada Naru.

"Hebaaaaatt," seru Naru saat melihat pancaran energi di telapak tanganku yang tak lain adalah _Rasengan_.

"Ini adalah jurus yang dibuat oleh Hokage Ke-4. Aku membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk menguasainya dan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengembangkannya ke dalam berbagai bentuk."

"Wah, lama juga ya," gumam Naru. Wajar saja, selama ini ia hanya menguasai jurus-jurus dalam hitungan hari.

Aku tersenyum sesaat sambil mengusap pelan kepala Naru. "Tenang saja. Aku tahu cara untuk mempersingkat latihanmu. Aku sudah melihat kemampuan kontrol _chakra_-mu serta kemampuanmu membuat _bunshin_. Untuk mempersingkat latihanmu, kau akan berlatih dengan menggunakan _bunshin_."

Kening Naru berkerut, tanda kebingungan.

Aku terkekeh, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "Kurasa lebih baik jika langsung dipraktekan saja agar kau mengerti."

Kubuat satu _bunshin_ dan menyuruh Naru melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu _bunshin_-ku mengajak _bunshin_ Naru pergi ke pojok terjauh lapangan berlatih tempat kami berada sekarang. Jarak sejauh ini membuat kami tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan _bunshin-bunshin_ kami di pojok sana.

Tak lama kemudian _bunshin_ kami lenyap, diikuti dengan suara gelak tawa Naru.

"Hahahahahhaaaa!"

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanyaku.

Naru mengangguk sambil berusaha mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya, saking puasnya tertawa. "_Bunshin_-mu bercerita, kemarin saat kau menjual sayuran hasil panen ke _Ichiraku_, kau ditawari bekerja disana_. _Tapi mereka membatalkannya karena kau tak meminta gaji, melainkan _voucher_ 'gratis _ramen_ sepuasnya' setiap hari."

"Ya, Ayame dan Teuchi-_san_ serentak membatalkan tawaran mereka. Dengan selera makanku yang besar, aku yakin mereka akan bangkrut," kataku ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, apa kesimpulan yang bisa kau ambil dari kejadian tadi, Naru?"

"Umm.." Naru berpikir sejenak. "Kita akan tahu apa pun yang dilakukan _bunshin_?"

"Tepat sekali! Ingatan _bunshin_ akan kembali ke pemiliknya saat ia lenyap. Jika diterapkan pada latihan, ini akan sangat berguna. Kau akan berlatih menggunakan beberapa _bunshin_ untuk mempersingkat latihanmu yang awalnya membutuhkan waktu lama. Saat kau melenyapkan semua _bunshin_-mu, maka semua ilmu serta hasil latihan yang telah dipelajari _bunshin_-mu akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, tak terkecuali rasa lelah, tekanan, dan stres yang dirasakan masing-masing _bunshin_-mu. Karena itulah, dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, aku hanya mengizinkanmu membuat 10 _bunshin_ untuk berlatih menggunakan metode ini. Maksimal kecepatan berlatih yang didapat akan menjadi 11 kali lipat. Jika kau berlatih 2 jam, ditotalkan dengan _bunshin_-mu jadi 22 jam. Itu hampir setara dengan seharian berlatih secara non stop," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Wah hebat sekali," serunya dengan mata yang berbinar. Naru makin semangat sekarang.

"Jangan senang dulu," ujarku. "Seperti kubilang tadi, rasa lelah dan stres yang kau dapatkan juga akan 11 kali lipat. Kau harus ingat itu."

Naru mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Ia memang cepat dalam memahami setiap penjelasan yang kuberikan.

Naru lalu membuat 10 _bunshin_ sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan. Metode yang kugunakan dalam latihan ini adalah metode yang pernah diajarkan _Ero-Sennin_ dulu padaku.

Pertama adalah memecahkan balon berisi air dengan memutar air ke berbagai arah. Kedua adalah memecahkan bola karet _solid_ memakai kekuatan/_power_. Ketiga adalah menggabungkan kedua teknik sebelumnya, yaitu menggabungkan kekuatan putaran dan tekanan sehingga bisa memecahkan balon tanpa sedikit pun menggerakkan balon tersebut.

"Perhatikan, kumpulkan energi dalam telapak tanganmu lalu putar air di dalamnya ke berbagai arah sampai…"

SPLASH!

Balon berisi air itu pecah.

"Coba kau lakukan sendiri," perintahku.

Naru kembali mengangguk bersemangat. Ia mengambil balon berisi air yang sudah kusediakan dan berusaha memecahkannya.

Sepuluh menit pertama Naru dan kesepuluh _bunshin_-nya terlihat semangat. Namun menit-menit selanjutnya ia baru sadar kalau memecahkan balon itu tak semudah yang ia kira. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah serius Naru. Ini memang jurus yang cukup sulit, butuh waktu banyak untuk menguasainya.

Aku menoleh ke arah ladangku. Kulihat ladangku sudah bersih dari tanaman liar, sudah disiram, dan hasil panennya sudah kujual ke _Ichiraku_ dan ke pasar tadi pagi. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Rasanya aku bisa tidur siang dulu sambil menunggu Naru latihan.

Aku duduk bersandar di pohon besar, di sisi utara ladangku. Angin sejuk yang berhembus siang itu berhasil memanjakanku hingga terlelap di sana.

* * *

"… jangan putar air ke satu arah, tapi ke berbagai arah…"

"… ya, seperti itu. Semakin banyak arah putaran semakin bagus…"

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar dalam tidur siangku yang nyaman. Kemudian aku sadar suara itu bukan mimpi, tapi suara dari arah lapangan berlatih. Kubuka kedua mataku dan kulihat-

"_Ero-sennin!_" teriakku saat melihat sang petapa genit sedang berada di dekat Naru, memegang kedua tangannya. Rasa kantukku langsung hilang, segera saja aku berlari mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanyaku ketus sambil menarik tangan Naru dari genggaman _Ero-Sennin_.

"Hanya sedang melihat-lihat," kilahnya.

Mataku menyipit, mendeteksi kebohongan dari orang termesum yang kukenal itu.

"Baiklah, memang bukan itu tujuan awalku. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Jiraiya akhirnya.

Mengajakku bicara? Tidak biasanya. Sepertinya ada hal penting, maka tak ada salahnya aku memberinya waktu untuk bicara. Apalagi tak bisa dipungkiri aku merindukan _Ero-Sennin_ di duniaku. Melihatnya di hadapanku sekarang membuat rasa rinduku sedikit terobati, meskipun sudah jelas mereka 2 orang yang berbeda.

"Kau mau istirahat, Naru?" tanyaku kepada Naru.

Naru menggeleng. "Pak tua yang kau sebut _Ero-Sennin_ itu sudah mentraktirku _ramen_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua _Ero-Sennin_?!" tanya Jiraiya kesal. Naru hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. "Aku sudah mentraktirmu 3 mangkuk _ramen_, jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan yang kuminta."

"Baik Jiraiya-_sama_," kata Naru, mengoreksi panggilannya kepada Jiraiya.

Kupandang Naru dan _Ero-Sennin_ bergantian. "Sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama sampai kalian bisa seakrab ini. Naru, kembalilah berlatih, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dulu dengan _Ero-Sennin_."

"Ugh, gara-gara kau aku yakin Naru akan memanggilku dengan nama itu mulai sekarang."

Aku tak pedulikan ocehan Jiraiya dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengikutiku ke dekat pohon tempatku tidur tadi. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Hmm, enaknya mulai dari mana ya?" Jiraiya bersila di hadapanku, satu telunjuknya disimpan di dagu, berpikir. "Yang jelas Hokage Ke-3 sudah memberitahuku semuanya," lanjutnya.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Kusimpan kedua tangan di belakang kepala lalu bersandar di pohon. Biarpun aku memberitahukan Hokage Ke-3 untuk menjaga rahasiaku, tapi ia pasti menceritakannya kepada _Ero-Sennin_ karena perannya cukup penting dalam kasus ini. _Ero-Sennin_ menjadi salah satu saksi hidup yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Naru, serta apa yang dilakukan Hokage Ke-4 padanya.

"_Rasengan_, huh?" gumam _Ero-sennin_, pandangannya lurus ke arah Naru.

"Ya. Familiar dengan metode pelatihan itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu, itu metode yang kurancang sendiri untuk menguasai _Rasengan_."

"Hn. _Ero-Sennin_ di duniaku juga mengajarkan _Rasengan_ padaku dengan metode itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun selalu kuingat."

Untuk beberapa saat hening tercipta, tak ada yang bicara, sebelum akhirnya Jiraiya yang memulai percakapan.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Sebenarnya tujuanku ke sini karena ingin mengangkat Naru jadi muridku, lalu mengajarkan teknik itu padanya. Kemarin memang Hokage Ke-3 yang meminta. Tapi sejak dulu, aku memang sempat berpikir untuk menjadi guru dari anak Minato."

"Maaf. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jadi gurunya," jawabku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mesum. Aku tak mau kau berbuat sesuatu yang aneh pada adikku."

"Ahahaha. Aku tahu bukan itu penyebabnya. Pasti karena kau lebih hebat dariku. Jiraiya di duniamu sudah mati 'kan?"

Deg! Aku yang dari tapi tak terlalu serius menanggapi pembicaraan ini langsung tertegun begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jiraiya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Buku itu." Jiraiya menunjuk sebuah buku yang tergeletak di rumput, di sampingku. "Kisah Ninja Pemberani. Itu buku karya terbesarku dan belum ku-_publish_ kemana pun. Jika buku itu ada padamu, ada dua kondisi yang bisa membuatku memberikan buku itu padamu. Aku, maksudku Jiraiya di duniamu telah menyelesaikannya atau kemungkinan kedua dia sudah mati. Karena buku ini sangat berharga, aku yakin dia tak akan menyerahkannya secara sembarangan padamu. Maka sudah pasti dia mati dan ia ingin kau mengetahui isinya."

Aku tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Jiraiya di sini maupun di duniaku sama-sama pintar hingga bisa menganalisis sedetail itu. Hal kedua yang membuatku diam adalah… aku tak enak kepada Jiraiya di hadapanku. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika ia tahu ia akan mati?

Kuperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jiraiya. Ternyata ia masih terlihat cuek seolah tanpa beban. Ia malah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Naruto, aku tak tahu seburuk apa kehidupanmu dulu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal, jika sifatku dan 'Jiraiya' di duniamu sama, aku yakin dia tak akan mengajarkanmu _Rasengan_ di umur 11 tahun. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengajarkan Naru _Rasengan_ secepat ini? Dia masih muda dan _Rasengan_ itu jurus tingkat A yang terlalu berbahaya untuk anak seusianya. Belum lagi dengan penggunaan banyak _bunshin_ untuk berlatih. Bagaimana jika ia tak kuat dan _Kyuubi_ menguasai dirinya?"

"Dengar, bukan bermaksud meremehkan. Aku menghormati _Ero-Sennin_ di duniaku sampai sekarang. Tapi dulu dia terlalu berhati-hati dalam melatihku, aku berguru padanya dan selama 2,5 tahun aku tak mempelajari jurus baru. Yang kudapat hanya peningkatan di sisi kecepatan. Sisanya aku disuruh membaca novel mesum. Padahal jika dipikir baik-baik, waktu 2,5 tahun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempelajari berbagai jurus baru. Belakangan aku baru tahu kalau latihan selama 2,5 tahun itu hanya untuk menjauhkanku dari Akatsuki. Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan _Ero-Sennin_. Potensi Naru sangat besar. Dia berbeda denganku saat seusianya. Dia lebih kuat, pintar, dan lebih sadar akan kemampuannya sendiri. Lagipula jika Naru berada di luar kendali, aku dan Kurama akan turun tangan. Aku ingin ia segera mencapai cita-citanya jadi Hokage agar semua penduduk menghargainya."

Raut wajah Jiraiya berubah serius dan menatapku tepat di mata. "Jangan terlalu mencap penduduk dan Hokage salah hanya karena Naru tidak dihargai di desa ini. Banyak orang yang peduli padanya, aku, para tetua desa, dan terutama Hokage Ke-3. Dia sayang pada anak itu lebih besar dari yang kau kira. Kau hanya terlalu _over_ protektif padanya."

Aku kembali tertegun. Apa iya aku terlalu _over_ protektif terhadap Naru?

Jiraiya berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku tak akan bersikeras melatih Naru jika kau tak mengizinkan. Lagipula kau juga seorang _Jinchuuriki_, jadi lebih cocok jadi guru Naru. Hanya satu yang ingin kutekankan padamu. Setiap perubahan dalam kehidupan seseorang akan berpengaruh pada masa depannya, sekecil apapun perubahan itu. Kau telah merubah alur kehidupan Naru selama setahun terakhir ini. Sekarang kehidupannya baik-baik saja tapi siapa yang tahu mungkin akan memunculkan masalah yang besar suatu hari nanti. Kuharap kau sadar akan hal itu."

Sebelum pergi, Jiraiya melempar sebuah gulungan besar.

"Itu gulungan kontrak. Suruh Naru mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu kodok. Suatu saat dia pasti akan membutuhkannya. Dan kurasa kau juga perlu, kau tak bisa memanggil kodok dari duniamu ke sini 'kan?"

Setelah itu Jiraiya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kata-katanya tadi benar-benar membuatku berpikir.

DHUAR!

Kudengar bunyi ledakan dari arah lapangan berlatih. "Naru?!"

Nampaklah Naru sedang terduduk di tanah dengan tanah di sekitarnya yang hancur berbentuk seperti kawah kecil. "Aku berhasil," ujarnya ceria, tapi rasa lelah masih bisa kulihat dalam ekspresinya. "Sayangnya belum bisa kukontrol dengan baik. Aku yakin bisa menguasainya sebentar la-"

"Cukup!" seruku sambil memegang kedua pundak Naru.

"Eh?" Naru terlihat bingung.

Lalu tiba-tiba kupeluk badan Naru. "Cukup," bisikku. "Hari ini kau sudah cukup berusaha keras. Istirahatlah, masih ada hari esok."

"_Nii-san_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naru dalam pelukanku, ia bingung dengan tingkahku yang tak biasa ini.

Aku menggeleng pelan, sambil mempererat pelukanku di badan mungil Naru. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sudah lama tidak memelukmu seperti ini."

Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu Naru sedang tersenyum senang sekarang. Terbukti dari kedua tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di badanku, membalas pelukans.

Aku tak peduli jika _Ero-Sennin_ menyebutku _over_ protektif, _sister-complex_ atau apa pun itu. Ia tak akan mengerti rasa takut yang kurasakan. Rasa takut kehilangan keluarga yang sejak dulu aku inginkan. Sejak aku lahir aku selalu sendiri, sekarang sudah ada Naru di sisiku. Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi, aku yakin Naru juga merasakan hal yang sama. Waktu setahun telah cukup membuat kami tahu arti pentingnya keluarga. Rasa sayang kami sudah semakin kuat terbentuk sampai pada titik yang membuat kami tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

Aku tak peduli jika aku sudah merubah alur kehidupan Naru. Yang penting kami bisa bersama. Jika ada hal buruk menanti kami pun aku tak peduli selama kami bersama. Akan kulindungi dia dengan segenap kekuatanku.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N: **Ternyatabukancuma saya yg bosen _genre_ _romance_ :D

_Fic_ ini paling enak dibaca di perangkat yang bisa menampilkan tulisan **bold**, _italic_ dan underline. Jika dibaca di versi _mobile_, terkadang ada masalah dengan titik dan spasi yang tiba-tiba hilang (semoga _chapter_ ini aman). Di dokumen asli ga masalah, tapi setelah di-_upload _jadi hilang. Mungkin pengaruh office. *ditulis di _Ms. Office 2013_ dan sampai sekarang ga tahu ngakalinnya gimana. Ada yang tahu?

Satu lagi pertanyaan saya, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai karakter yang _Mary Sue _atau karakter yang sangat sempurna (sangat kuat, mendominasi, tampan, berbakat, terkadang dinilai sebagai impian _author_ yang disisipkan dalam sifat karakter utama) dalam sebuah _fic_?

Soalnya Naruto-Naru dalam _fic_ ini sangat berpotensi jadi _Mary Sue/Marty Stu_. Hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Ini tak akan merubah sedikit pun sifat mereka dalam _fic_ ini ke depannya.

Seperti biasa, _review ya. _Kalo ga dibalas bukan berarti ga saya baca, tapi karena keterbatasan waktu untuk membalasnya.

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	4. Naru - Part 2

**Naru – Part 2**

"_ODAMA RASENGA__AA__AAN!_"

Naru menghantam tubuh seorang _genin_ dengan _rasengan_ yang sudah dikuasainya dengan sempurna. Mungkin bagi orang awam, ukuran _rasengan_ milik Naru terlihat tak seimbang dengan fisiknya yang masih kecil. Tapi nyatanya Naru bisa mengendalikan pancaran bola energi yang berukuran tiga kali dari tubuhnya itu dengan baik.

Ini adalah babak _final_ _Internal Chuunin Exam, _nampaknya Naru tak mau 'bermain-main' dan lebih memilih untuk langsung memperlihatkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Ujian diadakan di Konoha, tepatnya di lapangan berlatih akademi dan tertutup untuk umum. Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, ujian ini hanya diadakan di desa dan tidak mengundang peserta dari desa lain. Biasanya ujian ini hanya ditujukan untuk _genin_ yang lulus cepat (seperti Naru), atau untuk _genin_ yang sudah pernah mengikuti ujian _chuunin _tapi tidak lulus dan ingin mengikuti ujian ulang.

Naru dan dua teman satu timnya mendapatkan formulir pendaftaran ujian karena memang tim mereka termasuk tim yang paling banyak melaksanakan misi sehingga memenuhi kualifikasi. Kita ambil contoh Naru. Selama setahun terakhir, Naru sudah menyelesaikan 11 misi _rank D_, 6 _rank C_, 3 _rank B_, dan 9 _rank A_. Baik itu misi bersama timnya, misi _solo_, maupun misi bersama _genin_ lain.

"Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Naruko!" teriak wasit setelah memastikan lawan Naru tak lagi bisa berdiri dalam hitungan 10 detik. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. _Chuunin exam_ bagaikan permainan saja untuk Naru, begitu mudah dilewati. Padahal dulu aku harus mati-matian untuk memenangkan satu pertandingan saja.

"Kau membuntuti kami lagi, eh?" Pikiranku terusik oleh suara yang familiar, Yamato. "Ini _Internal Chuunin Exam._ Hanya peserta dan _jounin_ pendamping yang diizinkan masuk menyaksikan pertandingan. Dasar kau _siscon_," cibir Yamato. Aku tertawa karena memang aku sendiri merasa sifat _sister complex_-ku makin parah akhir-akhir ini.

Saking seringnya membuntuti Naru, aku sampai hapal semua misinya. Aku juga hapal siapa teman-teman dekatnya, aku hapal ke mana saja biasanya dia main, bahkan aku hapal toko baju langganannya, lengkap dengan nomor baju yang dipakainya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" tanya Yamato yang – seperti biasa – muncul di sampingku dengan tiba-tiba dalam bentuk elemen kayu.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jujur saja aku sudah terlalu bosan menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku belum pernah menjadi kakak dan selalu hidup sendiri. Selama bersama Naru aku hanya mengandalkan instingku untuk berperan sebagai kakak. Aku hanya melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku benar. Terlepas dari itu 'benar' atau 'tidak' dilakukan menurut orang lain. Yang jelas, menurutku selalu mengawasi Naru adalah hal yang 'benar' untuk dilakukan.

"Entahlah sampai kapan aku seperti ini," ujarku pelan, lebih terdengar sebagai gumaman. "Aku seperti paranoid. Di mataku Naru adalah adik kecil yang harus selalu kulindungi. Aku tak ingin jauh darinya. Aku ingin pastikan dulu Naru cukup kuat untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Cukup kuat katamu? Lihat dia." Yamato menunjuk Naru yang tengah bersorak di tengah lapangan merayakan kemenangannya. "Ayolah, dengan kemampuan Naru sekarang, bahkan aku saja merasa tak pantas jadi gurunya. Dia sudah hampir melampaui kekuatanku." Aku tak merespon, lalu Yamato yang kini sudah dalam wujud manusia duduk di kursi di sampingku. "Kau tak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Kau harus bisa melepas Naru."

"Ya, ya, aku akan berusaha," jawabku sekenanya. "Sekarang mana bayarannya? Bukankah kita pernah bertaruh kalau Naru bisa menguasai _Odama Rasengan_ dalam waktu 1 tahun, kau akan membayarku?"

"Sial!" Yamato menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Kupikir kau sudah lupa." Ia lalu merogoh kantongnya dan menyerahkan beberapa ratus _ryo_ padaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tanpa menonton pun seharusnya kau sudah tahu jika Naru akan lulus ujian _chuunin_."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi saksi di setiap momen berharga adikku," ujarku sambil membuat segel _Hiraishin no Jutsu_.

* * *

Kurang dari sedetik kemudian aku sudah ada di ladang yang telah menopang hidupku dan Naru selama 2 tahun ini. Tempat yang sejuk, penuh degan tanaman hijau, dan merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan hari, bahkan jika dibanding dengan apartemen kami sekali pun.

Namun sore itu ada yang berbeda, ada dua orang yang menarik perhatianku.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Kulihat _Hokage_ Ke-3 dan Jiraiya sudah menungguku di depan gubuk peristirahatan. Sebenarnya kalau _Hokage_ Ke-3 tak terlalu mengherankan ada di sana karena memang dia sudah sering datang untuk menengok Naru. Yang cukup mengherankan adalah kenapa ada Jiraiya di sini? Kabar terakhir yang kudengar ia sedang 'mencari inspirasi' ke luar desa.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Naruto?" tanya _Hokage_ Ke-3 dengan suaranya yang serak.

Hanya satu kemungkinan hal yang akan dibahas jika dengan nada serius seperti ini, yaitu Naru. Maka aku pun mengerti dan tak banyak basa-basi. "Kelihatannya serius. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bicarakan di apartemen?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." _Hokage_ Ke-3 memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

"I-ini…" Aku tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatku saking kagetnya membaca tulisan di kertas yang diberikan _Hokage_ Ke-3.

"Kita memang tak punya pilihan, Naruto." Kali ini Jiraiya yang angkat bicara. "Untuk tahap awal, kau bisa melatihnya _Sage Mode_. Itu cocok untuk melatih kesabaran dan ketenangan. Gunakan gulungan kontrak yang tempo hari kuberikan padamu untuk mengikat kontrak dengan kodok di _Myoubokuzan_."

"Kami tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencanamu. Kau sudah membawa kehidupan Naru jauh ke arah yang tak kami bayangkan sebelumnya. Kami tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naru. Kami juga tak ingin ketinggalan merawat orang yang sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga. Suruh Naru menghadapku jika dia sudah siap," kata _Hokage_ Ke-3 dengan nada serius.

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Meski tak dikatakan secara jelas, tapi dari kata-katanya aku bisa mengartikan kalau _Hokage_ Ke-3 menyetujui rencanaku untuk menjadikan Naru sebagai _Hokage_!

Mendengar kata-kata _Hokage_ Ke-3 yang panjang lebar itu membuatku sadar kalau aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi Naru. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau aku ini hanya seorang 'pendatang baru dari dunia lain' yang datang di kehidupan Naru, merubah kehidupannya, tanpa tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah.

Sejak awal orang yang peduli pada Naru (di Konoha 2) adalah _Hokage_ Ke-3 dan Jiraiya. Hanya saja mereka tak terlalu memperlihatkannya, mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Mereka mau mengikuti rencanaku saja aku sudah senang. Kini aku punya hadiah untuk ulang tahun ke-12 Naru esok hari.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutku saat itu.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-_Niisan_!" seru Naru ceria saat pagi-pagi aku membuka pintu dapur. Kulihat Naru sedang berdiri dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun di tangannya. Noda krim di pipinya serta noda tepung di beberapa bagian pakaiannya membuatku sadar kalau-

"Kau membuat kue ini sendiri?" tanyaku memastikan. Setahuku Naru paling malas kalau disuruh memasak makanan.

Naru mengangguk dengan cengiran khas yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ukuran kuenya memang tak bisa dikatakan besar, mungkin diameternya hanya 20 cm, tapi tetap saja membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk membuatnya.

Sekarang baru jam 8 pagi. Itu artinya Naru membuat kue dari dini hari.

"Bukankah kau disuruh istirahat _pasca_ _Chuunin Exam_?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku malas, lebih baik membuat kue ini," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Ck, tidak istirahat setelah _exam_ adalah tindakan bodoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada gunanya marah. Lagipula aku memang paling tak bisa kalau harus memarahi Naru.

"_Baka Imouto!_ Naik _level_ jadi _chuunin_ tidak berarti kau tak butuh istirahat. Bukannya istirahat, kau malah membuat kue," ujarku agak kesal. Kuambil kue di tangan Naru dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Hei-"

"Ada yang salah dengan kuenya," ujarku tanpa mempedulikan protes Naru. Di kue itu tertulis '_Happy birthday Naruto-Nii'. _Lalu kutambahkan tulisan _'& Naru-chan'_ di kue dengan krim berwarna orange. Saat itu barulah Naru tersenyum mengerti dan menghentikan aksi protesnya.

Sekarang aku yang memegang kue, dengan posisi Naru yang berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Selamat ulang tahun juga Naru_-chan_," ucapku, lalu kukecup pipi kiri Naru. Tinggi Naru yang baru mencapai sepundakku membuatku agak membungkuk saat melakukannya. "Jangan lupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri."

Naru terkekeh geli dengan pipi yang merona.

"Ayo kita tiup lilinnya bersama-sama," ajakku.

Naru mengangguk semangat. Kurendahkan posisi kue untuk menyesuaikan tinggi Naru.

"Siap?"

"Siap!"

"1… 2… 3…"

"Fuuhhhh…"

Lilin-lilin kecil yang berjumlah 10 itu akhirnya padam setelah kami tiup bersama-sama. Kami memejamkan mata sejenak, mengucapkan harapan kami masing-masing. Harapanku tidak muluk-muluk, aku berharap semoga aku bisa jadi kakak yang baik bagi Naru dan bisa selalu berada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkanku.

Untuk harapan Naru? Aku tentu tak tahu. Ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama saat itu. Hingga memberiku cukup waktu untuk memotong kue menjadi 6 potongan kecil. Lalu kumakan potongan pertama dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Naru.

"Rasanya lumayan untuk seorang pemula," pujiku.

Naru tersenyum lalu bergabung duduk bersamaku di meja makan dan memakan potongan kue ke-2.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu _Chuunin Exam_ kemarin?" tanyaku basa-basi, padahal aku sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir.

"Sukses, seperti biasanya," jawab Naru tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit pun padaku. Setelah itu Naru menceritakan bagaimana kehebatannya mengalahkan lawan dengan bumbu-bumbu hiperbola di sana-sini. Sesekali aku tertawa menanggapi gaya ceritanya yang menurutku lucu. Dia memang persis sepertiku ketika kecil, selalu bersemangat ketika bercerita, khususnya ketika menceritakan suatu pengalaman baru.

Di akhir cerita Naru, aku memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya berupa kertas yang kemarin _Hokage_ Ke-3 berikan padaku. Kurasa ini akan jadi hadiah ulang tahun yang hebat.

"Surat rekomendasi ujian _jounin_?! Ini serius?!" tanya Naru tak percaya saat membaca tulisan di _header _kertas tersebut. Naru menatapku dan kertas di tangannya bergantian. Berkali-kali ia membaca ulang tulisan di kertas, tapi isinya memang sebuah surat rekomendasi ujian _jounin_.

"Ya. Kemarin _Hokage_ Ke-3 yang memberikannya padaku. Ia bilang kemampuanmu sudah terlalu tinggi jika dikategorikan _chuunin_. Kau hanya akan mengacaukan standar kemampuan _chuunin_ lain di Konoha. Kau terlalu kuat sementara _chuunin_ lain kekuatannya berada di bawahmu. Karena itulah kau sebaiknya segera naik tingkat jadi _jounin_."

Senyum di wajah Naru makin mengembang. Jika ia berhasil lulus ujian _jounin_, maka ia akan selangkah lebih dekat menuju cita-citanya menjadi _Hokage_. Namun sebelum Naru terlanjur menggantung harapannya terlalu tinggi, kujelaskan padanya apa saja yang diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang _jounin_. Ujian _jounin_ tidak difokuskan pada fisik atau kekuatan, melainkan pada mental para _shinobi_. Seorang _jounin_ akan diarahkan untuk menjadi seorang _pemimpin_ karena kelak mereka akan membimbing _shinobi_ lain di tingkat bawah (_genin dan chuunin_).

Karena itulah, rencana latihan _Sage Mode_ yang disarankan Jiraiya merupakan awal yang baik untuk melatih kesabaran Naru. Barulah setelah itu aku akan mengajarkan hal lain.

* * *

Lama-kelamaan obrolan kami semakin serius dan kurasa hari ulang tahun tidak cocok diisi dengan hal-hal yang terlalu serius. Maka aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Naru, bagaimana pesta yang kemarin sempat kau rencanakan?" tanyaku.

Naru langsung ingat pada permintaannya kemarin padaku. Ia meminta izin untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan di apartemen bersama timnya. Hanya sekedar makan malam sekaligus merayakan kelulusan mereka sebagai _chuunin_.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mengizinkan?" tanya Naru dengan muka memelas.

Aku kemudian tersenyum, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kalian bertiga pasti akan jarang bertemu mulai sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai menyiapkan makanan?"

"_Okay!_"

Setelah itu kami sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta Naru.

Aku sudah akrab dengan dua teman se-tim Naru karena ia sudah sering mengajak mereka ke apartemen. Yang pertama adalah Ken. Bocah laki-laki _Half-Chinese_ itu berumur 14 tahun dengan rambut hitam lurus agak panjang menutupi telinganya, kulitnya sawo matang dengan postur yang tinggi. Ia cenderung pendiam, serius, dan dewasa. Di awal, ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, mulai terlihat kemampuan Naru dan akhirnya Naru yang jadi ketua. Ken menerima hal itu dan ia memilih jadi _second-in-comand_ Naru, ialah yang memberikan saran-saran berguna bagi Naru di saat ada kondisi sulit. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri, Naru terkadang masih menunjukkan sisi _childish_-nya, ceroboh, dan belum terlalu matang dalam berpikir.

Orang kedua adalah Hotaru. Ia berumur 14 tahun dengan postur yang juga tinggi. Rambutnya cokelat _shaggy, _senada dengan penampilannya yang juga berantakan. Ia bersifat cuek dan terkadang tak mau mendengarkan saran orang lain. Hotaro bisa dibilang anggota yang 'menghidupkan' tim karena ia yang paling banyak omong dan tak bisa diam. Jika Ken lebih mahir di _taijutsu_, maka Hotaro melengkapi tim dengan kemampuan _genjutsu_-nya yang hebat.

Tim yang dibimbing Yamato ini terkenal tim yang paling _solid_ di antara semua tim seangkatan. Meski Naru berusia 2 tahun lebih muda dari temannya yang lain, itu tidak membuatnya diremehkan. Justru sebaliknya, Naru – yang juga merupakan satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim - sudah dianggap adik oleh Ken dan Hotaro yang harus mereka lindungi.

Aku lega melihat kekompakan tim ini. Paling tidak, tim ini tak terlalu banyak masalah jika dibanding dengan timku dulu. Aku sudah tak ragu untuk mempercayakan Naru pada Ken dan Hotaro. Mereka sudah kuanggap teman yang baik bagi Naru.

Kelulusan ujian _chuunin_ menjadi kesenangan sekaligus kesedihan tersendiri bagi Naru. Setelah menjadi _chuunin_, para _shinobi_ tak lagi dikelompokkan dalam 3 orang. Tapi mereka menjalankan misi sendiri-sendiri atau dengan _chuunin/genin_ lain. Otomatis mulai sekarang Naru akan jarang bertemu dengan teman satu timnya. Ken akan mulai fokus menjalankan misi-misi kelas A untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi ANBU. Dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, tentu tak akan sulit. Sementara Hotaro memilih untuk menjadi _special jounin _karena kemampuan _genjutsu_-nya.

Menjelang malam, Ken dan Hotaro sampai di apartemen. Tak kusangka ternyata Yamato juga ikut. Tidak salah sebenarnya, karena memang dia juga anggota tim Naru.

Kami makan dengan menu makanan yang sederhana, yang kebanyakan merupakan hasil panen dari ladangku. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup. Yang penting adalah kebersamaan Naru dengan timnya.

Setelah makan, aku membiarkan Naru menghabiskan waktu bercanda bersama kedua temannya. Ini momen yang berharga yang akan mereka ingat sepanjang hidup mereka. Sementara aku dan Yamato pergi ke balkon untuk sekedar mencari angin.

"Aku sudah dengar keputusan _Hokage_ Ke-3 yang akan mengikuti rencanamu, menjadikan Naru seorang _Hokage_." Yamato berusaha mecairkan suasana dengan memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Ya. Ia memberi surat rekomendasi ujian _jounin_ kepada Naru," responku datar. Yamato nampaknya sadar kalau ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?"

"Bukannya tidak senang. Tapi aku sudah sampai pada titik terberat dalam menjadikan Naru sebagai _Hokage_, yaitu melatih mentalnya."

Yamato mengangguk setuju. "Sebagai seorang _jinchuuriki kyuubi_, ia memang mudah dalam mengusai jurus yang kau ajarkan. Tapi melatih mentalnya, itu hal yang sangat berbeda. Umurnya masih 12 tahun. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk mengajarinya berbagai teori tentang kepemimpinan. Tidak akan cukup seminggu atau sebulan, tapi bertahun-tahun."

"Hn."

"Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku." Yamato kemudian menatap Naru, Ken, dan Hotaro secara bergantian. "Biar pun mereka sudah jadi _chuunin_, mereka tetap murid-muridku. Aku selalu ingin mengajarkan hal yang berguna pada mereka."

"Mungkin aku akan perlu bantuanmu dalam waktu dekat. Jiraiya menyarankanku untuk mengajari _Sage Mode_ kepada Naru."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

* * *

Sebulan kemudian aku dan Naru mengikat kontrak dengan Gamabunta dan Gamakichi lalu kami melakukan _reverse kuchiyose_ ke _Myoubokuzan. _Tak lupa Yamato juga ikut serta saat itu.

Latihan berjalan cepat karena aku menyuruh Naru melakukan teknik latihan dengan _bunshin_. Aku dan Yamato mengawasi dan menenangkan Naru saat ada _bunshin_-nya yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi _Kyuubi_ karena gagal mengendalikan chakra. Jiraiya tak salah menyarankan jurus ini. Kesabaran Naru benar-benar diuji di sini. Ia yang biasanya bisa menguasai jurus dalam hitungan hari, bahkan jam, kini harus uring-uringan karena tak juga bisa mengusai _Sage Mode_ dalam 4 bulan. Ini terlalu lama dari yang kuprediksikan. Rupanya ketidaksabaran adalah kelemahan lain yang kutemukan dalam diri Naru. _Sage Mode_ bukan teknik yang bisa cepat dikuasai, butuh kesabaran dan konsentrasi penuh untuk menguasainya. Kurasa umur Naru yang masih muda juga cukup berpengaruh dalam lambatnya ia mempelajari _Sage Mode_.

Setelah menginjak bulan ke-5, barulah Naru berhasil menguasainya.

Sepulangnya kami ke Konoha, aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Naru terlalu sering memporsir tubuhnya ketika di _Myoubokuzan_. Hampir setiap hari staminanya terkuras untuk membuat banyak _bunshin_.

Dari sinilah masalah dimulai.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku Naru pergi menemui _Hokage_ Ke-3 untuk mengikuti ujian _jounin_. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya, menjadi _jounin_ bukan masalah kekuatan atau kesabaran saja, banyak aspek lain yang juga dinilai. Masih banyak ilmu-ilmu lain yang harus kuajarkan pada Naru. Entah Naru sudah tak sabar menjadi _jounin_ atau apa sampai membuatnya nekat mengikuti ujian itu.

Maka hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak.

Naru gagal.

Ini bisa dibilang kegagalan pertama bagi Naru. Dari mulai belajar di akademi, berlatih jurus, melaksanakan misi, hingga ujian _chuunin, _Naru selalu berhasil.

Ini juga jadi kekecewaan pertamaku pada adik kesayanganku itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengacuhkan perintahku dan menuruti kemauan dirinya sendiri yang menurutku keras kepala.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau hanya boleh menemui _Hokage_ untuk ujian _jounin_ saat kuanggap kau layak," kataku pada Naru yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ironis, _Sage Mode_ kuajarkan untuk mengajarimu bersabar. Tapi setelah mengusainya kau malah tak sabar dan bergegas menemui _Hokage_. Asal kau tahu, kalaupun kau menguasai rasa sabar sekalipun, itu tak cukup untuk membuatmu lulus ujian _jounin_. Ujian _jounin_ bukan tentang kekuatan dan kesabaran saja, tapi tentang semua aspek yang dibutuhkan seorang _shinobi_. Itulah sebabnya _Hokage_ turun tangan dalam menguji para peserta secara _personal_. Sekarang bisa jadi kau adalah _shinobi_ muda terkuat di Konoha, tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa."

Naru lagi-lagi hanya diam. Wajahnya masih ditekuk, kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan juga bercampur rasa bersalah karena ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya salah.

Melihat raut wajah adikku itu rasa ibaku muncul. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naru. Naru masih berusia 12 tahun dan tentu saja masih labil. Kurasa ini juga kesalahanku karena tak mampu mendidiknya dengan baik.

Aku ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur, di samping Naru. Aku sudah akan merangkulnya untuk menenangkan. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau selama ini aku terlalu lembek pada Naru. Aku terlalu memanjakannya. Naru tak akan dewasa jika aku terus memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Kuurungkan niat untuk merangkul Naru, saatnya bersikap tegas untuk membuat Naru makin kuat. Kukeluarkan 3 lembar kertas berisi 3 foto murid akademi, lengkap dengan identitas mereka.

"Kau masih ingin jadi _Hokage_?" tanyaku datar.

Naru mengangguk lemah. Lalu kuberikan kertas di tanganku kepada Naru. Ia menatapku heran, tak mengerti untuk apa sebenarnya kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Berbulan-bulan lalu, aku sudah diskusikan dengan _Hokage_ dan Yamato mengenai hal ini dan menjadikan ini rencana cadangan. Tapi sekarang, apa boleh buat, hanya cara ini yang bisa mengajarimu untuk berpikir dewasa."

Kulihat kening Naru berkerut, makin tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanku ini. Maka segera kulanjutkan penjelasanku. "Kau akan jadi _instructor_ bagi para _genin_. Perhatikan tiga murid akademi di kertas itu. Jika mereka lulus dari akademi 6 bulan lagi, mereka akan jadi muridmu."

Ekspresi Naru biasa saja. Tapi langsung berubah panik saat melihat siapa tiga orang yang akan jadi muridnya.

"Mereka?! _Nii-san_, kau bercanda 'kan?!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanyaku masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Tapi kenapa harus mereka? Masih banyak murid lain yang bisa jadi muridku!"

"Justru kami sengaja memilih mereka bertiga. Mereka seusia denganmu. Kau akan berlatih cara mengendalikan emosi, kepemimpinan, karisma, kebijaksanaan, dan mengembangkan pola berpikirmu dalam menghadapi masalah. Ini kesempatan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jika kau masih berminat jadi _Hokage_, sebaiknya kau ambil kesempatan ini. Jika tidak…"

"Arrrggggghhh!" Naru melempar 3 lembar kertas di tangannya padaku, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di bantal saking frustasinya. Di masing-masing kertas itu tertulis: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba.

Tiga orang murid akademi dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda satu sama lain digabungkan dalam satu tim. Naru tak punya pilihan selain menerima tawaran ini jika ia masih ingin jadi _Hokage_. Nampaknya mulai sekarang perjuangan Naru akan semakin menantang.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N: **

Setelah dipertimbangkan, sepertinya Naruto/Naru di _fic_ ini ga akan _Mary Sue/Marty Stu. _Karena saya berpikir sekuat-kuatnya orang, pasti ada yang lebih kuat lagi. Sehebat-hebatnya orang, pasti tetep punya kelemahan. Saya lalu baca _review_ kalian, eh ternyata malah lebih banyak yang suka _Mary Sue_. Haha.

_Next._ Berdasarkan masukan _reviewer_, saya putuskan untuk membalas _review_ di sini dengan menyimpulkan semua pertanyaan yang masuk. Sedangkan untuk _reviewer_ yang _log in, _seperti biasa saya balas lewat _PM_.

**Tolong balas review dong (guest), meskipun point-point pentingnya aja.**

OK, siap. Respon kalian luar biasa terhadap _fic_ ini. Terima kasih banyak. Saya akan balas meski cuma _review anonim_.

**Sifat Naruto terlalu dingin terhadap penduduk Konoha 2. **

Ini terjadi karena Naruto terlanjur sakit hati melihat perlakuan penduduk terhadap Naru. Naruto jadi merasa seperti mengulang kembali masa lalunya yang kelam. Tapi tenang saja, lama-kelamaan dia akan mulai akrab dengan penduduk. Butuh proses.

**Siapa teman satu tim Naru? Bagaimana kombinasi tim 7 sekarang?**

Dua teman setim Naru sudah diperkenalkan dalam _chapter_ ini. Mereka 2 tahun lebih tua karena memang mereka lulus normal, tidak seperti Naru yang lulus lebih awal di angkatannya (Naru lulus akademi umur 11 tahun, normalnya 13 tahun). Sesudah lulus _chuunin_, mereka tak lagi diwajibkan membentuk tim.

Kombinasi tim 7 berubah jadi Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kiba. Dengan alur kehidupan yang sekarang, otomatis _level_ Naru sudah di atas _rookie_ 11, tidak bisa disamakan lagi dengan mereka. Mengenai mau atau tidaknya Naru melatih tim 7, kita lihat aja _chapter_ depan. ;)

**Kenapa **_**update**_**-nya lama? Udah lama, **_**words**_**-nya dikit lagi :p**

Saya udah kerja, sibuk. Kalau ada di antara kalian yang merupakan _reader _lama & ngikutin _fic_ saya, pasti kalian inget kalau dulu saya selalu _update_ tiap Sabtu sore. Sekarang mah boro-boro ada jadwal _update_. Nyari waktu luang buat nulis aja susah, jadi harap maklum.

_Words_ cuma dikit? Bisa _update_ juga udah untung. Haha. Santai aja lah, _fic_ ini proyek yang paling 'serius' di antara _fic-fic_ saya yang lain. Jadi pasti saya tamatin. _Insya Allah._

OK, sisanya yang _review log in_ saya balas _via PM._ Jangan lupa kasih _review_ lagi _okay_?

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	5. Naru - Part 3

**Naru – Part 3**

Kelulusan akademi akhirnya tiba. Seperti dugaanku, Naru tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui tawaranku untuk menjadi guru Tim 7. Ia sadar ini merupakan cara terbaik untuk melatih jiwa kepemimpinannya. Apalagi dengan kombinasi 3 murid yang punya sifat jauh berbeda satu sama lain, akan semakin menuntut Naru untuk mengatur mereka dengan benar.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha muda _stoic_ yang memiliki masa lalu kelam. Seluruh klan-nya dihabisi oleh kakaknya sendiri. Balas dendam kepada sang kakak adalah cita-cita terbesarnya. Sejak di akademi Sasuke dan Naru tak pernah akur karena sifat mereka yang terlalu bertolak belakang. Naru juga tak berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya karena Sasuke terkesan penyendiri.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Bocah periang dan tak bisa diam. Seperti kebanyakan anggota klan Inuzuka, ia tak bisa dipisahkan dari anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru. Ia, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Naru adalah teman dekat di akademi, sebelum Naru lulus duluan. Ya, dulu Naru memang lebih banyak bermain dengan anak laki-laki.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu merupakan salah satu _kunoichi_ pintar saat di akademi. Ia juga merupakan satu dari sekian banyak _fansgirl _Sasuke. Meski sama-sama _kunoichi_ dan sekelas, ia dan Naru kurang begitu dekat. Pertama, Naru muak dengan aksi _fansgirling_ Sakura kepada Sasuke. Kedua, Sakura dan sahabatnya Ino adalah ratu gosip, dan Naru tak suka menggosip.

Perkenalan antara Naru dan ketiga muridnya tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka sudah saling mengenal. Naru memutuskan langsung menjalankan misi untuk melihat kekompakan tim yang dibimbingnya, tidak seperti cara Kakashi di duniaku yang terlebih dahulu menguji muridnya dengan menyuruh merebut bel. Lagi pula pengujian kekompakan murid dengan metode bel yang dilakukan Kakashi sebenarnya hanya formalitas. Itu hanya akal-akalan Kakashi untuk menakuti muridnya agar mereka bisa bekerja sama. Jika sudah lulus dari akademi dan jadi _genin_, sebenarnya tidak ada lagi tes tambahan dan mereka tak perlu takut status _genin_ mereka dicabut.

"Kiba, Akamaru lacaklah keberadaan target. Sasuke, Sakura, jangan maju sebelum kuperintahkan. Tunggu saat kuberi aba-aba. Kalian siap?"

Naru memasang kuda-kudanya bersiap menangkap target yang menjadi misi pertama Tim 7. Target mereka adalah seekor kucing nakal bernama Tora milik Madam Shimiji, istri _Daimyo_. Kucing itu kabur dari rumah, persis seperti kejadian di Konoha 1. Naru tahu tugas seperti ini tak seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam misi. Tapi berhubung istri _Daimyo_ yang meminta, maka permintaannya dimasukkan dalam ketegori misi tingkat D. Lagipula tugas ini cukup lumayan untuk melatih kekompakan Tim 7.

Tidak ada respon dari 3 sosok di belakang Naru.

Naru menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 3 orang muridnya masih saja santai-santai. Kiba sedang bermain-main dengan Akamaru, Sakura sedang tebar pesona di hadapan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sedang bersandar cuek di pohon dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di dada.

"Hei, kalian sudah siap atau belum?" tanya Naru kesal.

Mendengar 'guru' mereka bertanya, ketiga _genin_ itu saling bertukar pandangan, seperti sedang memutuskan siapa yang akan bicara duluan.

"Aku tak mau menuruti perintahmu, _dobe_." Sasuke bicara duluan dengan nada datar khasnya.

Naru kaget. Sejak di akademi, ia paling tak suka mendengar nada sok _cool_ Sasuke. Sekarang melihat Sasuke yang membantah perintahnya semakin membuat Naru kesal. Tapi untuk sementara Naru kesampingkan itu, ia berusaha bersikap sabar.

"Sasuke," panggil Naru, padahal biasanya ia memanggil bocah _raven_ itu dengan panggilan '_teme_'. "Aku tahu dulu kita kurang akur di akademi, tapi bisakah kau lupakan itu? Kita sekarang satu tim. Kita harus bekerja sama."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia malah membuang mukanya, membuat Naru semakin kesal.

"Haaaaa, aku iri pada tim lain." Kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara. "Mereka didampingi oleh _jounin_ hebat. Tapi kita hanya mendapatkan seorang _chuunin_ yang baru lulus."

Urat di kepalan tangan Naru semakin bermunculan. Sakura termasuk murid yang kurang disukai Naru. Kerjanya hanya membuntuti Sasuke dan selalu menganggap dirinya paling benar.

Naru menoleh ke arah Kiba, berharap teman mainnya dulu di akademi itu memihaknya.

"Maaf Naru. Tapi menjadikanmu sebagai guru terasa 'salah' bagiku. Rumahku sudah didominasi perempuan. Ibuku dan kakakku sudah sering memerintahku semau mereka. Kuturuti mereka karena mereka lebih tua dariku. Tapi jika harus menuruti perintahmu yang lebih muda dariku rasanya…" Kiba menggantung kalimatnya, tapi itu cukup untuk mematahkan harapan terakhir Naru untuk mendapatkan dukungan.

Kepalan kedua tangan Naru makin kuat, ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Jadi kalian pikir, kalian hebat?" tanya Naru, dipandangnya ketiga muridnya satu per satu. Namun lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. Mereka berlagak tak mendengar ucapan Naru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naru melempar gulungan misi kepada Sasuke. "Kalau kalian sudah merasa hebat, lakukan sendiri misi ini tanpaku!" serunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Hmm… Aku hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapanku, aku kembali kecewa. Aku kembali disadarkan pada kenyataan kalau adikku bukanlah sosok yang sempurna. Di balik kekuatan ninjanya yang berkembang amat pesat, mentalnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Ia masih butuh bimbingan di sana-sini.

Hari itu kusuruh Kakashi yang mengawasi Tim 7 untuk sementara (karena awalnya itu memang tugasnya) sampai aku berhasil membujuk Naru menjadi guru Tim 7 lagi.

* * *

"Kau gagal di hari pertamamu jadi guru mereka," ujarku saat Naru sampai di apartemen. Dengan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, aku bisa sampai di apartemen lebih cepat dari Naru. Naru menatapku tajam. Aku agak kaget melihatnya. Setelah hampir 3 tahun kami hidup bersama, ini pertama kalinya Naru menatapku seperti itu.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu!" bentak Naru. Ia yang awalnya akan menuju dapur mengurungkan niatnya dan berbelok ke kamar. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"Ingatlah Naru, ini baru awal. Jika mengurus 3 orang saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa nanti kau mengurus seluruh penduduk saat kau jadi _Hokage_?"

"…"

"Hei, Naru? Kau dengar?"

Hening.

Melihat keadaan Naru yang sekarang membuatku merasa bersalah. Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?

Kuingat-ingat bagaimana histori misi-misi Naru beberapa tahun ke belakang saat bersama Ken dan Hotaru. Hampir semuanya sukses. Dengan banyaknya pengalaman dalam misi bersama timnya itu, sebenarnya hanya tinggal menyesuaikan diri. Jika dulu ia berperan sebagai murid, maka sekarang dia berperan sebagai guru yang akan membagi ilmu serta pengalamannya kepada muridnya.

Naru tahun ini berusia 13 tahun, apa mungkin terlalu berat jika harus memimpin sebuah tim di usia semuda itu? Tapi tak ada jalan lain. Ini merupakan cara yang bisa membuat Naru berpikir dewasa dengan cepat. Seseorang akan semakin berpikir dewasa jika ia dihadapkan pada masalah. Lagipula aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak terlalu memanjakannya. Ini semua demi kebaikannya, ini semua agar ia bisa mencapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang _Hokage_.

"Naru? Kau bisa bertanya padaku jika kau merasa kesulitan."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja masuk ke kamar dengan _Hiraishin. _Tapi aku juga punya etika. Aku hargai privasi Naru. Saat ini mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan berpikir. Biarlah pikirannya tenang dulu.

Sementara itu, aku akan ke Gedung _Hokage _memenuhi panggilan _Sandaime_ yang kelihatannya penting karena ia menyampaikannya melalui seorang anggota _ANBU_.

* * *

Tak kusangka, yang dipanggil ke Gedung _Hokage_ ternyata bukan aku saja. Hampir semua _jounin_ Konoha diundang hingga dipakailah ruangan pertemuan di lantai dasar yang berukuran paling besar untuk menampung kami semua. Selain para _jounin_, kulihat Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga ada di sana, tak lupa para tetua desa juga turut hadir. Kalau orang-orang penting itu hadir, pasti hal yang akan disampaikan pun merupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Mohon perhatiannya," seru _Hokage_ Ke-3 dengan suara seraknya. Ia berada di deretan bangku di depan ruangan tersebut. Di samping kanan dan kirinya duduk para tetua desa. Pemandangan seperti ini mengingatkanku pada pelantikan _Hokage_ Ke-6 di Konoha 1. Tapi aku yakin kali ini bukan untuk melantik _Hokage_, melainkan hal yang lebih penting dan kelihatannya _urgent_.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini karena ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Ya, ya, sudah kuduga itu Kek, cepat lanjutkan.

Hening sesaat. _Hokage_ Ke-3 lalu menunjukku dan menyuruhku maju. Aku yang saat itu berada di paling belakang tak menyangka jika akan dipanggil. Di tengah forum seperti ini tentu aku tak mau banyak protes dan memilih untuk menuruti perintah _Hokage_.

Setelah aku berada di depan, _Hokage_ Ke-3 turun dari kursinya dan ikut berdiri di sampingku.

"Ini Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu kalian tak asing dengannya," lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundakku. "Sudah 3 tahun dia tinggal di desa kita. Tapi aku yakin ada dari kalian yang belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

Setetes keringat mengalir dari dahiku. Aku mulai tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Jangan-jangan dia mau menyuruhku-

"Naruto, aku ingin kau ceritakan siapa kau sebenarnya kepada semua orang di sini."

Terlambat! Hal yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Aku menatap _Hokage_ dengan tatapan 'apa-maksud-semua-ini'. Aku belum siap. Aku tidak tahu kalau tujuanku kemari untuk menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya kepada semua yang hadir. Kutatap deretan orang-orang di hadapanku, orang-orang yang serupa tapi tak sama dengan orang-orang di Konoha 1.

"Aku pastikan kabar ini tak akan sampai di telinga Naru," tambah _Hokage_ Ke-3, membuatku sedikit tenang.

Baiklah, meskipun aku merasa dijebak dengan seenaknya dipanggil ke depan dan menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi aku yakin dia punya alasan kenapa menyuruhku melakukan ini. Lagi pula aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku sudah datang mengacaukan alur kehidupan Naru di _Konoha_ 2, jadi sebaiknya aku ikuti saja apa yang orang-orang di sini inginkan dariku. Sepertinya 3 tahun tinggal di sini membuat hatiku melembek. Akhirnya kuceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya kepada semua yang hadir. Kuceritakan mulai dari kehidupanku di _Konoha_ 1, bagaimana aku bisa terlempar ke _Konoha_ 2, dan apa yang kulakukan selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Reaksi mereka macam-macam. Ada yang biasa saja karena sudah tahu, ada yang kaget, ada juga yang tak percaya.

Setelah pembahasan mengenaiku selesai, _Hokage_ melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Kali ini nada bicaranya semakin serius.

"Hal kedua yang ingin kusampaikan masih berkaitan denganmu Naruto. Petugas perbatasan akhir-akhir ini sering melihat _shinobi_ asing yang berkeliaran di sekitar perbatasan desa. Ini cukup membahayakan karena seperti kalian ketahui sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan _Chuunin Exam_ dan mengundang peserta dari desa lain. Aku ingin pastikan desa kita aman selama acara itu berlangsung. Jadi Naruto, aku ingin kau jelaskan apa saja yang terjadi di duniamu. Apa kejadiannya persis seperti ini? Apa kau bersedia?"

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dari pada memberi mereka info yang setengah-setengah, lebih baik kuceritakan apa yang kutahu.

"_Chuunin Exam_ di duniaku dilaksanakan saat aku seusia Naru, yaitu 13 tahun. Dulu aku terlalu sibuk berlatih untuk _Chuunin Exam _sehingga tidak terlalu mengamati keadaan desa. Selain itu aku tak terlalu pintar dalam mengingat suatu kejadian, jadi tidak bisa menceritakan secara detail. Tapi yang paling kuingat, saat _Chuunin Exam_ Orochimaru menyamar sebagai _Kazekage_ setelah sebelumnya membunuh _Kazekage_ asli. Ia lalu berniat menghancurkan Konoha dan menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai tubuh incaran selanjutnya."

Orang-orang dihadapanku mulai ribut mendengar cerita yang mengejutkan itu. Mereka tak menyangka _missing-nin_ Konoha akan melakukan hal sejauh itu.

"Masuk akal," seru Jiraiya, menguatkan pernyataanku. "Selama setahun terakhir aku sudah memata-matainya. Dia memang pintar dalam menghilangkan jejak sehingga aku kesulitan melacaknya. Tapi dari petunjuk yang kudapatkan, memang semuanya mengarah ke sana. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang Konoha. _Chuunin Exam_ merupakan waktu yang tepat karena saat itu kita sedang sibuk."

"Jika memang seperti itu, kita harus tingkatkan kewaspadaan. Naruto, aku tak tahu apa kejadian di dunia ini akan sama dengan di duniamu, tapi aku harap kau mau bergabung bersama kami. Bantuanmu akan sangat kami hargai." _Hokage_ Ke-3 menyerahkan _head protector_ yang dulu sempat kuberikan padanya.

Keamanan _Konoha_ berarti keamanan untuk adikku juga. Kuhargai semua _shinobi Konoha_ 2 karena sudah mempercayaiku meskipun aku bukan berasal dari sini. Jadi aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak tawaran _Hokage_ Ke-3 tersebut. "Baik, aku akan membantu kalian." Kuambil _head protector _yang diberikan _Hokage_ Ke-3, lalu kupasang kembali di kepalaku.

Pertemuan dan isi pertemuan ini akan dirahasiakan dari para penduduk agar mereka tidak panik.

Pertemuan semakin memakan waktu banyak karena setelah para _jounin_ dibubarkan, _Hokage_ Ke-3 ingin berdiskusi denganku. Ia menyampaikan rencananya mengamankan desa. Beberapa kali ia meminta pendapatku dan aku berusaha membantunya sebisaku. Terlihat sekali kalau dia ingin melindungi _Konoha_ 2 sekuat yang ia bisa.

Ada hal menarik dalam diskusi kami, saat kuceritakan kematian _Hokage_ Ke-3 di duniaku yang dibunuh oleh Orochimaru, _Hokage_ Ke-3 di hadapanku hanya tersenyum dan bilang, "Aku sudah tahu kalau cepat atau lambat ia akan melakukannya."

* * *

Aku pulang ke apartemen 2 jam kemudian. Saat kupandang bulan purnama di langit, kuperkirakan kalau sekarang sudah tengah malam. Semilir angin malam yang seakan menusuk tulang memperkuat pendapatku itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen aku segera ke dapur karena kelaparan, aku lupa tidak makan malam. Saat kulihat meja makan, aku tersenyum saat melihat separuh masakanku habis. Dari dapur, kupandang pintu kamar Naru, tulisan _katakana_ 'Na-ru' tergantung di sana. Ya setidaknya Naru menyempatkan dirinya untuk keluar kamar dan makan.

Selesai makan, aku bersantai di sofa sambil menunggu makananku turun ke perut. Langsung tidur setelah makan itu tidak baik 'kan?

Aku yang saat itu memejamkan mataku tak perlu menengok atau sekedar membuka mata untuk menyadari seseorang di belakangku. _Chakra_ dan auranya sudah sangat familiar bagiku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adikku, Naru.

"Kau belum tidur rupanya," gumamku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," balasnya. Dari intonasinya aku sudah yakin kalau Naru sudah tenang dan tak marah lagi padaku. Maka aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingku. Tanpa kusuruh dua kali, ia mengerti dan duduk di sampingku. Bahkan sifat manjanya kumat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya padaku, seolah melupakan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi antara kami tadi siang.

"_Nii-san_, bolehkah aku bertanya?" kata Naru sambil memeluk erat bantal yang ia bawa dari kamarnya.

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana caraku membuat Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sakura mau menurutiku?"

Hatiku lega mendengarnya. Sepertinya Naru belum mau menyerah untuk mendampingi Tim 7. Kupeluk Naru dari samping dan kuusap pelan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Naru. Jangan pernah kau samakan mereka dengan Ken dan Hotaru. Mereka masih pemula, belum mengerti bagaimana mempraktekan ilmu-ilmu mereka di dalam sebuah misi. Jadi kau harus sabar dan telaten membimbing mereka, jangan tinggalkan mereka seperti tadi siang. Itu baru misi awal yang tidak berbahaya, tapi bagaimana jika misinya susah? Kau bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan mereka."

Dari raut wajahnya aku tahu Naru merasa bersalah.

"Kalian seumur, jadi agak sulit membuat mereka menurutimu. Saranku, berusahalah jadi teman satu tim mereka, bukan jadi guru mereka. Bimbinglah mereka sebagai seorang teman, tanpa membuatmu terlihat menggurui."

Naru terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Senyum pertamanya yang kulihat hari ini. "Terima kasih banyak _Nii-san_."

Kujawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Sekarang cepat kau tidur."

"_Oyasumi._" Naru mencium pipiku lalu berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi, imouto._"

Saran untuk Naru sudah kuberikan, tinggal melihat hasilnya besok. Aku sudah merasa agak tenang sekarang. Kurasa malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak.

* * *

Misi kedua Tim 7 adalah misi mengantarkan Tazuna, seorang pembuat jembatan, ke _Nami no Kuni_. Misi ini misi kelas C, meski nantinya tak akan mudah karena ada serangan dari _chuunin-chuunin_ musuh. Misi ini sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan kelas B. Aku tidak memberi tahu siapa pun mengenai ini. Aku ingin melihat apakah Naru bisa tetap tenang melindungi anggota timnya meski dalam keadaan darurat.

Aku harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu antara 'memata-matai' Naru dan mempersiapkan _Chuunin Exam_. Aku belum berani sepenuhnya melepas Naru sendirian dalam sebuah misi meskipun kemampuan ninjanya sudah hebat. Yang aku khawatirkan darinya adalah kemampuan me-_manage_ anggota timnya. Ini bukan misi solo, dia bertanggung jawab atas nasib 3 muridnya.

Penyerangan dimulai dengan datangnya 2 _chuunin_ musuh.

Naru menangani 1 _chuunin_, Sasuke dan Kiba menghabisi 1 _chuunin_ lagi, sedangkan Sakura melindungi Tazuna. Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sakura terlihat agak canggung (Sasuke berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna). Ini baru permulaan dan lama-lama mereka akan terbiasa.

Sasuke dan Kiba sebenarnya hanya refleks bereaksi seperti tadi tanpa dikomando Naru. Mereka sepertinya masih belum mau menuruti perintah Naru dan memilih untuk melakukan inisiatif sendiri. Komunikasi antara mereka berempat sama sekali belum terlihat. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada masalah.

Masalah baru terlihat saat Zabuza muncul. Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sakura kelabakan karena terlambat mendengar perintah Naru. Sekarang Naru sedang melawan Zabuza, Sakura sudah pingsan sementara Sasuke dan Kiba dalam bahaya karena berada dalam jarak tembak naga air yang dibuat Zabuza.

Naru tak punya waktu untuk masuk ke _mode Sage_, ia hanya bisa menyerang Zabuza dengan dua buah _rasengan_ biasa. Untuk sekarang, itu saja sudah cukup. Pertahanan Zabuza terganggu sehingga kontrol _chakra_-nya atas naga air miliknya hilang. Naga air itu hancur tapi sayangnya sebelum ia hancur, 2 buah potongan es runcing melesat ke arah Sasuke dan Kiba.

Tak ada waktu untuk menangkisnya. Naru melompat dan mendorong Sasuke dan Kiba menjauh. Sayangnya 1 potongan es itu mengenai tangan kiri Naru, potongan yang tadinya mengarah ke dada Sasuke.

"Ugh." Naru meringis kesakitan karena es itu menusuk cukup dalam ke otot bisepnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mencabutnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang membulat.

Naru tersenyum. "Aku bagian dari Tim 7. Kita tim. Anggota tim tak boleh membiarkan anggota lainnya dalam bahaya."

Sasuke mematung mendengar ucapan Naru.

Zabuza yang tak berdaya tiba-tiba dibawa oleh seorang _shinobi_ yang mengaku dirinya _hunter-nin_ yang bertugas membunuh Zabuza. Aku tahu Zabuza tidak benar-benar mati, ia hanya 'diselamatkan' oleh _hunter-nin_ itu yang sebenarnya _partner_-nya sendiri yang bernama Haku.

Naru sudah sadar akan hal itu karena ia melihat _hunter-nin_ itu tidak membunuh Zabuza di tempat (hal yang biasanya dilakukan _hunter-nin_ lain dalam menghabisi targetnya). Naru tak pedulikan itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus membawa ketiga muridnya ke tempat yang aman sambil memulihkan tenaga mereka.

* * *

Malam mulai menjelang. Tim 7 beristirahat sambil menunggu makan malam di kediaman Tazuna. Naru memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk membalut sendiri lukanya. Karena ia melakukannya dengan 1 tangan ia kesulitan memotong kain perban.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan memotongkan perban itu untuk Naru dengan _kunai_-nya.

"Terima kasih."

Kiba mengangguk.

Setelah itu hening tercipta. Hanya ada suara Naru yang sedang merapikan balutan lukanya.

"Aku minta maaf, err…. _sensei_," kata Kiba.

Naru sadar kalau kalimat Kiba terdengar aneh. Saat Naru memandang Kiba, tak disangka ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura juga ada di belakang Kiba.

"Ehehe." Naru tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, Kiba. Aku tidak apa-apa. Masa penyembuhanku cepat kok. Oh ya, kalau memang dirasa aneh, kau tak usah memanggilku _sensei_. Sebenarnya aku tak berharap kalian memanggilku itu, aku lebih suka jadi teman kalian seperti dulu. Yang membedakan kita sekarang hanya karena kalian adalah tanggung jawabku. Tapi terserah kalian mau menganggapku apa. Aku memang hanya seorang _chuunin_, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mendampingi kalian."

Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Naru. Meskipun Naru bicara sambil diselingi tawa, tapi mereka tahu kalau Naru serius.

Menyadari kedua temannya tak mau merespon, Kiba bicara duluan.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Naru, seperti saat kita di akademi," kata Kiba.

"Aku juga. Baiklah Naru, mohon bimbingannya," seru Sakura ramah.

"Naru." Kali ini giliran Sasuke.

"Panggilan itu lebih baik. Istirahatlah, besok aku akan mengajari kalian teknik baru."

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Naru setelah itu. Bahkan dalam tidurnya bibir mungil itu masih saja menyunggingkan senyuman. Aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana senangnya Naru saat itu. Akhirnya ketiga muridnya mau menerimanya. Meskipun mereka tidak memanggilnya '_sensei', _tapi kurasa panggilan 'Naru' lebih cocok untuknya.

* * *

"Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana?" "_Guk guk_!"

Kiba dan Akamaru rupanya sudah tak sabar ingin diajari cara berdiri di atas air saat sesi latihan Tim 7 di pagi hari. Udara pagi _Nami no Kuni_ yang dingin tak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk berlatih.

"Sebelum berdiri di atas air kalian harus bisa mengontrol _chakra_ di kaki dengan stabil. Cobalah dengan latihan yang mudah dulu." Naru melompat dari air dan kembali berpijak di tanah. Lalu ia menunjuk 3 pohon yang cukup tinggi di antara pohon yang lain. "Panjat pohon itu sampai ke puncaknya tanpa menggunakan tangan."

Naru kemudian mulai memberikan contoh. Dialirkannya _chakra_ ke telapak kakinya secara merata, perlahan ia berjalan vertikal di pohon. "Ingat, panjat tanpa menggunakan tangan."

Ketiga murid Naru mengangguk dan mulai mencoba sendiri.

Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil mencapai puncak pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan. Kontrol _chakra_-nya memang hebat. Kiba berhenti di ½ pohon karena ia kelelahan. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terus mencoba sampai malam.

Naru yang heran karena tidak melihat Sasuke di rumah hingga malam akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek sekaligus mengajak Sasuke pulang.

Dilihatnya Sasuke masih saja berusaha mencapai puncak pohon.

"Sudah malam Sasuke, ayo kita makan malam," seru Naru agak keras agar terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terus saja berusaha memanjat pohon setinggi yang ia bisa. "Aku harus bisa menguasainya hari ini. Aku ingin lebih kuat agar bisa mengalahkan kakakku."

Naru sudah dengar cerita mengenai Uchiha Itachi, tapi ia tak mau membahasnya karena ia pikir sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Naru lalu duduk di sebuah batang kayu yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Jika ada yang bisa kubantu, tinggal bilang saja," kata Naru.

"Hn. Tapi pertama-tama aku harus kuasai ini dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja."

Naru menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Yang lain pasti sudah selesai makan malam. Percuma jika aku pulang sekarang, aku akan makan sendirian. Tapi jika aku menunggumu, paling tidak aku ada teman makan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan bisa sampai di puncak pohon."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi wajah Sasuke menanggapi pernyataan Naru karena keadaan yang gelap. Yang jelas ia kembali berlatih tanpa henti, sementara Naru mengamati dari bawah sambil tersenyum melihat betapa keras kepalanya muridnya itu.

Keesokan harinya misi dilanjutkan. Kali ini misi berjalan lancar karena ketiga murid Naru sudah mau diajak bekerja sama. Mereka menyerang sesuai arahan Naru dan tidak banyak protes. Mereka sadar jika ini misi yang berbahaya. Jika lengah sedikit saja nyawa mereka bisa melayang.

Akhirnya misi mereka sukses. Aku terharu melihatnya. Aku masih ingat pertama kali kami bertemu. Naru menangis tersedu-sedu karena kesal kenapa aku tidak datang sejak dulu. Saat itu Naru begitu polos dan kenakak-kanakan. Sangat manja apalagi jika kami hanya berdua. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Gadis kecil itu telah menjelma jadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat, paling tidak pemimpin untuk tim _genin_ pertamanya.

Berjuanglah Naru, jalanmu masih panjang.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, _Chuunin Exam Konoha._

Semua _jounin_ sudah disebar di penjuru desa untuk mengamankan _event_ besar ini. _Hokage_ Ke-3 memutuskan untuk menangkap Orochimaru saat mereka bertemu di panggung karena saat itulah satu-satunya kesempatan Orochimaru berada di dekatnya. Jiraiya tak lupa bersiaga di sekitar panggung yang nantinya ditempati _Hokage_.

Aku tetap meminta _Hokage_ Ke-3 untuk merahasiakan ini dari Naru. Aku tak mau Naru terlibat dan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. _Hokage_ Ke-3 setuju dan menugaskanku untuk melindungi Sasuke agar Orochimaru tak berhasil menggigitnya.

Tak kusangka aku bertemu Naru saat di kedai _Ichiraku_. Ini minggu yang sibuk, bertemu dengannya saat jam makan siang adalah suatu hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Aku yang traktir," seruku.

"_Arigato, Nii-san!_ Sudah lama kau tak mentraktirku."

"Yup. Bagaimana murid-muridmu?"

"Sejauh ini lancar. Mereka menjawab soal di tes tertulis dengan baik. Sekarang mereka sedang diberi arahan oleh Anko-_senpai_ sebelum memasuki Hutan Kematian."

"Kalau begitu tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka jadi c_huunin_ dan kau jadi _jounin_."

Perjanjian awal Naru denganku dan dengan _Hokage_ Ke-3 adalah saat ada salah satu atau semua anggota Tim 7 yang naik tingkat menjadi _chuunin_, maka Naru berhak naik tingkat jadi _jounin_ karena Naru dinilai sudah mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin.

"Hehe. Ini berkat kau juga. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _Nii-san_."

"Hn."

Setelah itu kami mengobrol kesana kemari menikmati waktu makan siang kami sebelum akhirnya aku pamit untuk mengamankan _exam_. Aku tak bilang secara spesifik kepada Naru kalau aku akan ke Hutan Kematian melindungi Sasuke.

* * *

Di Hutan kematian aku tak melepas perhatianku dari gerak-gerik Sasuke. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Orochimaru karena ia selalu menggunakan tubuh orang lain. Peristiwa digigitnya Sasuke adalah peristiwa yang akan memicu masalah-masalah lain di masa depan. Yang paling fatal adalah perginya Sasuke dari desa. Jika itu terjadi, Naru sebagai gurunya pasti akan merasa bersalah. Jadi aku harus memastikan Sasuke tidak digigit Orochimaru.

Berhari-hari Tim 7 mengikuti _survival_ di Hutan Kematian. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil mengumpulkan gulungan Bumi dan Langit. Anehnya, Orochimaru tak juga muncul. Padahal kulihat anak buahnya seperti Karin dan Kabuto sudah berkeliaran.

Apa Orochimaru mengubah rencananya?

Aku punya firasat buruk.

Tiba-tiba seorang ANBU datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto-_san_, Orochimaru sudah muncul dan dia… telah menggigit Naru."

Aku kaget bukan main. Kenapa sekarang Naru yang jadi incaran?

"Brengsek!" teriakku, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesal dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu. Bukan takut kepada Orochimaru, tapi takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada adikku.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi aku melakukan _Hiraishin_ ke tempat Naru berada sekarang. Aku sudah menyimpan segel di tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa melakukan _Hiraishin_ ke mana pun dia berada.

Jurus warisan ayahku itu akhirnya membawaku ke salah satu ruang di rumah sakit. Naru terbaring di tempat tidur sambil mengerang kesakitan. Di lehernya ada bekas gigitan dengan segel yang mulai menyebar ke wajah dan pundaknya.

"Naru!"

Naru mendengar panggilanku dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha meraihku. "Argghhhhhh, _Nii-san_… tolong… aku… ughhh!"

Kugenggam tangan kanan Naru berusaha menenangkan. Tapi nyatanya rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naru tak juga mereda. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Nek! Lakukan sesuatu!" seruku kepada Tsunade panik.

"Sudah! Tapi segel itu seperti virus yang terus saja masuk ke setiap sel Naru!"

"_Nii-san_…" gumam Naru pilu.

Aku ikut menangis. Aku tidak tega melihat satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki menderita. Saat itulah kurasakan sekilas _chakra_ Orochimaru. Itu berarti ia sudah dalam wujud aslinya.

Kuaktifkan mode _Kyuubi_ dan kucatat koordinat keberadaan Orochimaru dalam otakku.

"Tetaplah bersama Naru," kataku kepada Tsunade.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Membunuh Orochimaru!"

* * *

Di waktu delay sebelum aku sampai di tempat Orochimaru, aku sudah menyiapkan _Bijuu Rasengan_ di tanganku. Ukurannya semakin membesar seiring emosiku yang semakin memuncak.

"Oi Naruto, tahan amarahmu!" bentak Kurama "Jika rasio _chakra_ kita tidak 2 banding 8, _bijuu rasengan_ itu akan meledak dan menghancurkan tubuhmu berikut Konoha."

"Aku tetap menjaga rasionya. Aku hanya menambah kekuatannya."

"Separuh dari ini saja sudah bisa membunuh pria ular itu!"

"Cerewet!"

Kurama tak protes lagi setelah itu. Sepertinya ia sudah malas untuk berdebat denganku.

_Hiraishin_ berakhir dan aku muncul tepat di hadapan Orochimaru. _Bijuu Rasengan_ langsung kuarahkan ke perut Orochimaru.

"Ini hadiah karena telah menyakiti adikku!"

"Siapa ka-"

BOOMMM!

Orochimaru tak kuberikan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pancaran energi bertekanan tinggi yang berwarna ungu pekat itu telah mengenai perutnya dengan telak. Sayangnya _Manda_ masih sempat melindungi Orochimaru dengan _chakra_-nya sehingga ia belum tewas.

Kembali kubuat _Bijuu Rasengan_ di tangan kananku. Ukurannya kali ini hanya sekepal tanganku. Itu cukup untuk mengakhiri hidup Orochimaru yang sedang sekarat.

Baru saja akan kuserang Orochimaru, _Hokage_ Ke-3 menahan tanganku. "Cukup Naruto! Jangan biarkan dia menjadikanmu seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin!"

"Kita butuh dia hidup-hidup Naruto," tambah Jiraiya.

"Tapi adikku…"

Kyuubi lalu bicara lagi dalam pikiranku. "Aku akan coba menyuruh 'Kurama' di tubuh Naru untuk menolak dan melenyapkan virus ular yang diberikan Orochimaru."

"Apa itu akan berhasil?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi setidaknya kita punya harapan."

"Baiklah," ujarku. _Hokage_ Ke-3 dan Jiraiya tak mendengar percakapanku dengan Kurama. Jadi mereka tidak tahu kalau aku bersedia membiarkan Orochimaru hidup adalah karena kata-kata Kurama.

Jiraiya menatap teman satu timnya yang sedang digotong para ANBU dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti. Mungkin perasaannya sekarang sama dengan perasaanku saat tahu Sasuke akan menyerang Konoha 1.

"Kau benar _Ero-Sennin_," kataku mencoba mengalihkan ke topik baru. "Alur kehidupan Naru yang telah kuubah telah memunculkan masalah baru. Di duniaku, Orochimaru tak menggigitku, tapi dia menggigit Sasuke."

"Dia memilih anak-anak yang terkuat. Narulah remaja yang terkuat saat ini di Konoha, bahkan mungkin di Negara Api."

Aku setuju dengan pendapat Jiraiya itu. Kunonaktifkan _mode Kyuubi_ karena pertarungan sudah berakhir, namun Jiraiya mencegahku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Naruto. Aku dan Tsunade ke sini bukan karena Orochimaru. Orochimaru bukan masalah terbesar yang akan kita hadapi. Yang selama ini berkeliaran di perbatasan Konoha juga bukan Orochimaru atau anak buahnya. Tapi lihatlah."

Jiraiya menatap lurus ke reruntuhan bangunan di hadapan kami.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Jiraiya. Dari balik kepulan asap, terlihat sosok belasan orang berjubah hitam.

Aku langsung mengenali mereka bahkan dari siluetnya saja. Mereka… _Akatsuki_! Dan… semuanya datang dalam waktu bersamaan!

Aku memandang para _shinobi_ Konoha di sekitarku. Para _chuunin_ dan _jounin_ sedang menyelamatkan para penduduk yang terluka. Mereka terlihat kelelahan. Yang bisa kuandalkan hanya beberapa _elite jounin_ yaitu Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, dan Anko. Mereka semua sudah sadar akan bahaya yang datang sehingga mulai mendekat, bergabung denganku dan _Hokage_ Ke-3.

Sial! Coba tadi aku bisa mendeteksi _chakra_ para anggota _Akatsuki_ dari awal. Pasti aku akan punya persiapan. Sepertinya mereka semua bersembuyi dalam _dimensi_ milik Tobi.

"Apa menurutmu mereka datang dengan alasan yang sama dengan Orochimaru?" tanyaku kepada Jiraiya.

"Kurasa iya. Mereka mengincar _jinchuuriki_ ekor 9, Uzumaki Naru."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N: **

Bales beberapa _review_:

**Alurnya kecepetan thor**.

Ya, saya sadar akan hal itu. Itu karena saya _skip_ kejadian-kejadian yang sama dengan di _Konoha_ 1/_anime_. Yang saya tuliskan adalah yang bedanya saja. Kalau alurnya terasa melompat-lompat, saya akan coba perbaiki di _chap_ depan.

**Ceritanya terlalu monoton dalam membantu Naruko. Kalau Naruto di Konoha 2, apa dia ga akan jadi ninja lagi?**

Maaf kalau monoton, saya sedang fokus membuat Naru semakin kuat. Itu untuk membantu perkembangan Naru ke depannya. Sekedar bocoran, peran Naru akan sangat penting saat _fic_ ini mencapai puncak konflik. Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan nanti akan berbalik Naru yang lebih dominan. Jadi saya ingin pastikan dulu kalau Naru cukup kuat atau 'layak' mengimbangi Naruto. Hmm, untuk status Naruto jadi ninja, mulai dari _chapter_ ini dia jadi ninja lagi kok :)

**Lebih seru kalau dibuat agak berbeda dengan **_**canon**_** & tambah adegan bertarungnya.**

Itu emang tujuan saya. Saya suka yang _semi-canon_ (entah istilahnya bener apa nggak). Kalau terlalu jauh ceritanya (AU) jadi ga asik, kesannya ngarang, dan butuh lebih banyak imajinasi. Kalau sama persis dengan _canon_ ya mending baca aja _manga_-nya. Betul?Lalu adegan bertarung akan saya tambah. Mungkin _chapter_ ini bisa dibilang hanya adegan pembukanya saja. Jadi tunggu aja _next chapter_.

_**Why suddenly i miss Hinata? Do you want to put Hinata, even a little bit please?**_

_Yes. I intend to put her in this fic – a bit.____I'm her fan too, btw.____Just wait and see, okay?_

_Yosh_, sisanya saya bales lewat _PM_. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi biar saya semangat.

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	6. Naru Part 4 - Fight!

**Naru – Part 4**

"_**Fight!"**_

Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi dan ingin segera terbangun dari tidurku. Tapi terpaan panas sinar matahari dan embusan angin bercampur butiran-butiran debu yang mengenai wajahku kembali menyadarkanku kalau ini bukan mimpi. Sekumpulan sosok berjubah hitam itu masih berdiri di sana dengan gagah. Sosok mereka semakin terlihat jelas saat kepulan asap yang menyelimuti mereka perlahan tertiup angin. Motif awan merah yang berkibar di masing-masing jubah itu semakin mempertegas kalau mereka adalah kelompok kriminal yang paling ditakuti di dunia _shinobi_. Mereka adalah kelompok _Akatsuki_ yang datang dengan kombinasi lengkap. Lima belas anggotanya telah datang, secara bersamaan.

Di paling depan ada sang ketua, Tobi atau boleh kupanggil Uchiha Obito. Di samping kirinya berturut-turut ada Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu. Lalu di samping kanannya ada Pain Tendo, Pain Shurado, Pain Ningendo, Pain Chikushodo, Pain Gakido, Pain Jigokudo, dan Konan.

Ini seperti mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan hingga membuat tanganku bergetar dengan sendirinya karena ketakutan. Bukan karena takut mati, tapi aku khawatir pada keselamatan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku merasa mereka adalah tanggung jawabku. Akulah yang menyebabkan _Akatsuki_ datang. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan alur kehidupan Naru yang telah kuubah. Di _Konoha_ 1, _Akatsuki_ tidak pernah menyerang secara bersama-sama. Mereka biasanya hanya menyerang berdua.

Biarpun aku pernah mengalahkan beberapa anggota _Akatsuki_, tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Sekarang mereka menyerang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Selain itu yang ada di pihakku sekarang tak sebanyak dulu. Sekarang hanya ada Jiraiya, _Hokage_ Ke-3, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, dan Anko. Kami benar-benar kalah jumlah. Selain itu kekuatan kami sudah terkuras untuk melawan Orochimaru dan anak buahnya.

Kutatap wajah lelah para _shinobi_ _Konoha_ 2. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka, serta pada para penduduk lainnya, terutama pada adikku, Naru, yang saat ini masih berjuang melawan virus ular dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka datang sekarang," gumamku, lebih terdengar seperti berbicara sendiri.

Tak kusangka Jiraiya menanggapiku. "Sepertinya karena Naru sudah semakin kuat. Mereka takut jika terlalu lama menunggu, mereka tak akan bisa menangkap Naru. Mereka juga tahu ada kau di sini. Kau tak bisa mereka anggap enteng sehingga mereka mengerahkan semua anggota untuk menyerang secara bersamaan." Jiraiya diam sejenak, memberikanku kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakannya. Ya, asumsi yang dikatakannya memang masuk akal. _Akatsuki_ bukanlah kelompok kacangan yang bertindak tanpa perhitungan. Mereka pasti punya alasan di balik kedatangan mereka yang tak terduga ini.

"Atau mungkin saja mereka justru tertarik pada _Kyuubi_ milikmu, atau malah pada _Ichibi_ milik bocah Suna itu," kata Jiraiya, menambahkan.

Aku terkejut. Aku telah melupakan Gaara! Dia ikut _Chuunin Exam_ dan sekarang sedang di Hutan Kematian. Dia akan jadi sasaran empuk _Akatsuki_ setelah Naru.

"Sial!" rutukku, entah kutujukan kepada siapa kekesalanku itu.

Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Tatapanku kemudian beralih ke anggota _Akatsuki_. Meskipun aku melawan mereka sekaligus dengan membuat 15 _bunshin_, rasanya aku sulit untuk menang. Aku perlu strategi yang lebih baik. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Pikirkan baik-baik, Naruto! Pikir! Analisa keadaan dan buat strategi yang tepat. Hilangkan rasa takutmu. Buktikan kalau kau adalah pahlawan Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4! Tunjukkan kalau kau adalah seseorang yang pernah dinominasikan sebagai _Hokage_-6 di _Konoha_ 1!

_Yosh! _Pertama-tama, aku harus himpun kekuatan yang ada dulu.

"_Ero-Sennin!_"

"Ya?"

"Kita kalah jumlah. Kita perlu tambahan kekuatan, sekecil apapun itu. Aku akan bawa Tsunade _Baachan_ ke sini," usulku.

Jiraiya dan aku sama-sama tahu jika _shinobi_ medis tak selayaknya diajak ke garis depan. Tapi melihat keadaan yang sekarang, kami tak punya pilihan lain. Kami butuh kekuatan pukulan yang dimiliki Tsunade.

"Pergilah. Aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu," kata Jiraiya.

Aku mengangguk lalu melakukan _Hiraishin_ ke ruangan tempat perawatan Naru. Kulihat Tsunade masih ada di sana. Ia sedang melihat kekacauan _Konoha_ dari jendela besar di ruangan tersebut. Raut wajah tegang bercampur kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Bawa aku ke medan perang," pinta Tsunade saat ia menyadari kehadiranku. Nampaknya pemandangan di luar sana sudah cukup memberikan _Sannin_ berdada besar itu gambaran betapa kacaunya _Konoha_ saat ini. Sekarang bukan saatnya ia berdiam diri, _Konoha_ sedang membutuhkannya.

"Beri aku waktu 3 menit." Tsunade mengangguk mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Shizune yang sejak awal terus duduk di samping kanan Naru untuk memantau keadaannya. Ia berdiri dan mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Naru.

Melihat raut wajah kelelahan Naru yang sedang terlelap membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tak terlalu fokus kepada Sasuke, ini tidak akan terjadi. Kuseka keringat dingin di pelipis Naru. Ia sudah berjuang menahan rasa sakit di lehernya cukup lama. Kukesampingkan dulu perasaan sedihku kali ini. Aku harus bergerak cepat. Kugenggam tangan Naru, lalu kumasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

"Naruto?" panggil Kurama.

Saat kubuka mataku, aku dihadapkan pada sel besar yang pintunya tersegel. Segel tersebut buatan _Hokage_ Ke-4 dan memaksa sosok di dalam sel itu tak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Keadaannya agak gelap, udaranya dingin, dan dindingnya lembab dengan dasar lantai yang digenangi air. Satu-satunya suara yang kudengar di sana adalah tetesan-tetesan air yang menggema di sepanjang lorong. Pemandangan yang tak asing bagiku karena aku sudah sering melihatnya di dalam alam bawah sadarku sendiri.

"Rasanya familiar?" tanya Kurama, seperti membaca pikiranku. Saat itu Kurama sedang duduk di sampingku.

"Alam bawah sadar ini tidak berbeda dengan milikku," gumamku.

"Itu bagimu. Bagiku, ada perbedaan yang sangat mencolok di sini." Jeda sejenak, Kurama lalu berjalan mendekati sel dan memegang jeruji besinya. "Jika dulu aku yang dikurung, maka sekarang aku melihat rubah lain yang dikurung."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada 'Kurama lain' yang menggebrak jeruji besi tersebut. "Apa yang kalian inginkan, hah?!"

Aku berusaha tenang, tapi tetap saja aku refleks mundur selangkah saat melihat betapa buasnya Kurama milik Naru. Jika kuperhatikan, Kurama yang ada di tubuh Naru itu adalah versi '_yang_' (sama seperti milikku saat seumuran dengannya). Terlihat dari bulunya yang terang dan _chakra_ yang dikeluarkannya. Itu berarti versi _'yin'-_nya masih bersama _Hokage_ Ke-4, ayah Naru. Keadaannya berbeda denganku sekarang, Kurama milikku sudah sempurna, _yin_ dan _yang_ sudah bergabung. Saat perang dunia ninja ke-4, ayahku di _Konoha_ 1 memberikan _chakra yin_ di tubuhnya padaku.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan mendekati Kurama milik Naru.

"GROAAAAARRRHHHHH!" Ia meraung tepat di hadapanku. Sekarang aku tidak terlalu kaget lagi karena sudah mulai terbiasa. Lagipula jika dipikir lagi, Kurama milikku sering melakukan gertakan-gertakan seperti itu di masa lalu.

Mendengar raungan itu, Kurama milikku sama cueknya denganku. Ia hanya diam beberapa meter dari jeruji besi tak mempedulikan amukan kembarannya.

"Hei kau, Kurama yang di sana," tunjukku pada Kurama Naru. "Tolong hancurkan virus ular dalam tubuh Naru," perintahku _to the point_.

"Cih! Siapa kau? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?!" ledek Kurama Naru.

"Bodoh," cibir Kurama milikku. "Jika virus itu semakin menyebar, tubuh Naru akan dikuasai ular dan tak akan ada tempat untukmu."

Kurama Naru terdiam. Terkurung sendiri saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa. Apalagi jika harus berbagi tempat dengan makhluk lain. Ia tak ingin tempat tinggalnya dikuasai ular.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan segelnya! Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan virus di seluruh tubuh Naru jika aku terkurung?" tanyanya.

Aku akan menjawab tapi Kurama-ku memberikan isyarat padaku untuk diam, membiarkannya bicara dengan Kurama lain yang identik dengannya. "Omong kosong! Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Kita sama-sama Kurama, jadi jangan membodohiku. Aku tahu kau bisa menghancurkan virus ular dari dalam sana tanpa perlu keluar dari sel. Kau hanya tinggal mengalirkan _chakra_-mu ke seluruh tubuh Naru, lalu menghancurkan setiap virus ular yang menginfeksi sel Naru."

BRAKKKK!

"Brengsek!" bentak Kurama Naru sambil kembali menggebrak jeruji besi. Ia kesal karena upayanya untuk membohongiku digagalkan oleh Kurama-ku. "Akan kuturuti kemauan kalian sekarang. Tapi suatu saat aku akan keluar dan menghajar kalian! Terutama kau, rubah sialan!" Tangan Kurama Naru keluar untuk mencakar Kurama-ku tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kau memang bodoh! Lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau juga rubah! Lebih tepatnya rubah yang terkurung!"

"GROAAARRRRHHHHHHH!"

"Cukup Kurama, ayo pergi," ajakku. Kupikir perdebatan ini tak akan ada habisnya, malah jika dibiarkan akan makin memanas.

* * *

Aku tersadar dari alam bawah sadarku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku kembali melihat Shizune dan Tsunade di ruang perawatan Naru. Shizune tampak khawatir karena kini badan Naru diselimuti _chakra_ _orange_ _Kyuubi_.

Kurapikan poni pirang Naru yang saat itu masih belum siuman. "Jangan khawatir. _Chakra Kyuubi_ akan mencoba untuk menghancurkan virus ular yang tersebar di tubuh Naru. Semoga saja berhasil dan Naru bisa sembuh."

Shizune agak tenang setelah mendengar penjelasanku. Ia kembali duduk di samping Naru, sementara aku memegang tangan Tsunade, bersiap untuk melakukan _Hiraishin_. "Aku titip Naru, Shizune."

"Kami pergi," pamit Tsunade.

"Hn. Kalian berdua hati-hati!"

* * *

Setibanya aku di pusat desa, aku tak membuang waktu dan langsung mengaktifkan _mode Kyuubi__._ Kemudian kuminta 9 orang di pihak _Konoha_ 2 untuk mendekatiku. Mereka adalah Jiraiya, Tsunade, _Hokage_ Ke-3, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, dan Yamato (yang baru saja datang). Setelah mereka berkumpul, kusentuh badan mereka satu per satu hingga _chakra Kyuubi_ ikut menyelimuti badan mereka.

"Aku membagi _chakra_-ku kepada kalian semua. _Chakra_ ini bukan hanya menambah kekuatan kalian, tapi juga bisa melindungi kalian dari serangan lawan. Aku sudah mengatur strategi, tapi aku butuh 1 orang pengendali air selain Kakashi."

Kami saling bertukar pandangan. Nyatanya tidak ada pengendari air di pihak kami selain Kakashi. Mungkin ada saja yang bisa mengendalikan air. Tapi aku butuh pengendali air yang murni dan mahir, bukan sekedar bisa saja.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan air."

Kami menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Danzou?"

Beberapa orang terlihat kaget melihat kehadiran sosok itu. Tidak mengherankan memang. Aksi kontroversial Danzou di 'belakang layar' sudah menanamkan kecurigaan berbagai pihak terhadapnya. Danzou semakin dicap berbahaya saat ia membentuk ANBU _'root'__, _kelompok yang diklaimnya sebagai pelindung _Konoha. _

Aku tak akan membahas Danzou terlalu detail di sini. Yang kutahu sekarang, aku dan Danzou memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu melindungi _Konoha_. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk menolak bantuannya.

"Baiklah, kita butuh banyak tambahan kekuatan di pihak kita. Apalagi akan sangat berguna jika kau bisa mengendalikan air," jelasku, mencoba memecah ketegangan yang mulai terasa. Yang lain tak ada yang membantah perintahku karena mereka tahu ini yang terbaik. Kusentuh badan Danzou untuk mengalirkan sebagian _chakra_-ku.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan-"

BOOM!

Percakapan kami terganggu saat ada kelabang raksasa yang muncul dari bawah tanah tempat kami berpijak.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiskusi!" kata Obito yang saat itu berdiri di atas kelabang raksasa. Rupanya Pain Chikushodo sudah memulai aksinya dengan memanggil beberapa hewan besar untuk memecah konsentrasi kami. Ini cukup merepotkan karena membuat kami terpaksa berpencar padahal aku belum menyampaikan rencanaku.

Apa boleh buat. Kuciptakan 9 _bunshin_ dengan _mode Kyuubi_ yang aktif.

"Tolong, lindungi para _shinobi_ _Konoha_ sekuat yang kalian bisa," pintaku pada semua _bunshin_-ku. Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh karena memohon pada _bunshin_ sama saja dengan memohon pada diriku sendiri. Entahlah, suasana perang yang menegangkan ini memaksaku untuk mensugesti diriku sendiri.

Kesembilan _bunshin_-ku mengangguk mengerti, lalu berpencar ke segala arah untuk melindungi para _shinobi_ _Konoha_. Sementara aku sendiri tetap berdiri di tempatku, mendongak, menatap tajam ke arah Tobi yang berdiri di atas kepala kelabang raksasa.

"Aku yang akan jadi lawanmu, Uchiha Obito."

* * *

**1****st**_**Bunshin**_** & Jiraiya VS Pain**

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu__!_" seru Jiraiya. Ia bereaksi cepat mengantisipasi serangan Pain Chikushodo dengan memanggil Gamabunta, Gamaken, dan Gamahiro. Tiga kodok raksasa itu segera menahan amukan berbagai hewan besar yang dipanggil Chikushodo. Pertarungan hewan-hewan besar itu membuat kekacauan di medan perang yang semakin membuat semua _shinobi_ terpisah-pisah, termasuk di pihak _Akatsuki_.

Kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyampaikan rencanaku kepada Jiraiya.

"_Ero-Sennin__!"_

"Ya?!"

"Dengarkan baik-baik rencanaku. Sekarang kau buatlah _bunshin_ dan suruh dia bertapa mengumpulkan energi alam. Kau harus masuk ke _mode sage_ agar penyeranganmu maksimal."

Jiraiya tidak terlalu kaget saat aku tahu ia bisa masuk ke _sage mode_ serta metode mengumpulkan energi alam dengan _bunshin_. Ia bisa membahasnya nanti. Lebih baik sekarang ia segera membuat _bunshin_ lalu menyuruhnya bertapa. Sementara _bunshin_-nya bertapa, Jiraiya mendengarkan lanjutan rencanaku.

"Aku sudah membagi setiap _shinobi_ di pihak kita dan siapa _Akatsuki_ yang akan mereka lawan. Aku membaginya sesuai dengan keahlian kita masing-masing dan berdasarkan kelemahan para anggota _Akatsuki_. Yang pertama adalah kau, _Ero Sennin_. Lawanmu adalah 6 orang _Akatsuki_ berambut _orange_."

Kening Jiraiya berkerut karena ia disuruh melawan 6 orang sekaligus. Bukannya ia takut, hanya saja ini tidak ia duga sama sekali. Ia perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Mereka adalah Pain. Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak adil, tapi hanya kau yang bisa menangani mereka, kau yang terkuat diantara _shinobi_ _Konoha_ yang ada."

"Apa Jiraiya di _Konoha_ 1 terbunuh oleh mereka?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

"Ya," jawabku jujur. Tapi aku buru-buru menambahkan. "Dulu dia belum tahu kelemahan Pain. Namun sebelum mati ia berhasil menemukan kelemahan Pain dan menyampaikannya padaku hingga akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan mereka. Sekarang giliranku yang akan memberi tahu semua kelemahan mereka padamu."

"Aku mengerti, lanjutkan penjelasanmu."

"Mereka sebenarnya hanya jasad yang dikendalikan oleh 1 orang melalui besi _chakra_. Yang perlu kau perhatikan adalah penglihatan mereka berenam terhubung satu sama lain. Kekuatan mereka pun macam-macam. Yang potongan rambutnya mirip sepertiku adalah Tendo. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mendorong dan menarik orang atau benda. Tapi punya minimal delay 5 detik tiap serangan. Yang botak dipanggil Shurado. Dia bisa mengeluarkan senjata mekanik seperti misil dari dalam tubuhnya. Yang punya tindikan diagonal di hidung bernama Ningendo. Ia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti Klan Yamanaka. Kemampuannya yang lain adalah membunuh dengan cara mengambil jiwa musuhnya. Yang berponi panjang bernama Chikushodo. Kemampuannya adalah melakukan jurus Kuchiyose berbagai hewan besar. Yang badannya besar dan punya rambut _ponytail_ pendek adalah Gakido. Kemampuannya adalah menyerap _chakra_. Berapa kuatpun jurus yang kau tujukan padanya, ia pasti akan mampu menyerapnya. Jadi kau hanya bisa melawannya dengan _taijutsu_. Yang berambut rancung dan punya 3 tindikan panjang di telinganya adalah Jigokudo. Kemampuannya adalah menginterogasi orang menggunakan Raja Neraka, sebuah sosok berbentuk kepala besar. Selain digunakan untuk menginterogasi orang, Jigokudo juga bisa menggunakan Raja Neraka untuk menghidupkan atau memperbaiki tubuh Pain lain yang hancur."

Jiraiya terdiam, berusaha merekam seluruh informasi yang kusampaikan padanya.

"Aku tahu akan sangat merepotkan melawan keenamnya sekaligus, tapi itu satu-satunya cara sebelum kau bisa menemui pengendali mereka di bukit." Aku tak menyebutkan siapa sosok yang akan ditemui Jiraiya di bukit. Biarlah dia yang mengetahui sendiri kalau Pain sesungguhnya adalah Nagato, mantan muridnya.

"Begini rencanaku. Pertama, kita harus mengalahkan Jigokudo dulu agar ia tak bisa menghidupkan Pain lain yang mati. Kedua, kita harus kalahkan Gakido karena ia menyerap _ninjutsu_-mu, nanti kita akan gunakan _taijutsu_ untuk melawannya sehingga kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan _chakra_ yang banyak. Ini akan menghemat penggunaan _chakra_-mu. Ketiga, suruh Gamabunta, Gamahiro, dan Gamaken untuk menangani berbagai hewan besar sementara kita menghabisi Chikushodo. Keempat, gunakan _ninjutsu_ jarak jauh untuk menyerang Shurado dan Ningendo. Lalu yang terakhir, Tendo, kita akan membagi tugas. Aku akan memancingnya menggunakan _Shinra Tensei_. Selanjutnya kau punya waktu selama 5 detik untuk mengalahkannya."

_Bunshin_ Jiraiya yang telah mengumpulkan energi alam melenyapkan dirinya dan seketika itu pula _chakra_ mengalir ke tubuh Jiraiya yang asli sehingga ia masuk ke _mode sage_. Fukusaku dan Shima pun kini muncul di kedua pundak Jiraiya.

"Aku tahu _mode sage_ tak akan bertahan lama, bahkan dengan Fukusaku dan Shima yang bergabung dengan tubuhmu, kau masih belum punya cukup waktu. Jadi aku ingin kita mengalahkan Pain kurang dari 10 menit," jelasku.

Jiraiya mengangguk setuju. "Yeah, ayo kita lakukan."

Di detik selanjutnya, aku langsung melakukan _Hiraishin_ untuk menyerang Jigokudo sementara Jiraiya melesat ke arah Gakido. Aku berhasil muncul di belakang Jigokudo. Kuarahkan pukulan ke arah tengkuknya tapi ia berhasil mengelak. Rupanya ada salah satu dari 6 Pain – entah yang mana - yang melihat gerakanku. Mencari titik buta 6 Pain yang pandangannya terhubung satu sama lain memang tak mudah.

Kulihat Jiraiya juga kesulitan menyerang Gakido karena kemanapun ia mengarahkan serangan, Gakido selalu berhasil mengelak. Kuedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, mencari lokasi keenam Pain. Ternyata mereka berada di berbagai titik di sekeliling kami. Pantas saja, itu akan membuat mereka hampir tak punya titik buta. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Gamanbunta!"

"Apa?"

"Semburkan asap cerutumu ke arah kami." Gamabunta menurut meski sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa tujuanku menyuruhnya begitu. Kenyataannya adalah, asap akan menutupi pandangan keenam Pain sehingga aku dan Jiraiya bisa menyerang Jigokudo dan Gakido dengan baik. Aku dan Jiraiya bisa lebih cepat menemukan lokasi mereka berdua dalam asap dengan bantuan _chakra_ Kyuubi yang menyelimuti tubuh kami.

Jiraiya mengerti strategiku dan melancarkan kembali serangannya kepada Gakido begitu asap menyelimuti kami. Aku juga tak mau kalah, kembali kulakukan _Hiraishin_ ke arah Jigokudo. Kini aku muncul tepat di depanya dan langsung kupukul perutnya. Lagi-lagi _chakra_ Kyuubi membantuku dalam melipatgandakan kekuatan pukulan. Hanya membutuhkan satu pukulan saja untuk mengalahkan Jigokudo. Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat Jiraiya juga berhasil melumpuhkan musuhnya.

Dua Pain mati. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang menghidupkan jasad Pain lain jika ada yang mati, juga tak akan ada yang menyerap _chakra_. Kami akan leluasa memakai _ninjutsu_.

"Gamabunta, atasi monster-monster itu!" teriak Jiraiya. Kelihatannya Jiraiya akan melangkah ke tahap ke-3. Aku mengerti dan menyiapkan _rasengan_ di tangan kananku. Yang kami tuju sekarang adalah Chikushodo. Ia menyadari dirinya terancam sehingga memanggil monster lain berbentuk badak dan kadal besar.

"Gamaken, Gamahiro!" teriak Jiraiya. Kedua kodok itu menghalau kedua monster yang dipanggil Chikushodo sehingga kami bisa menyerang Chikushodo dengan leluasa.

Tanpa kuduga Jiraiya juga menyiapkan _rasengan_ di tangan kirinya. Kami akhirnya menghantam perut Chikushodo dengan 2 _Rasengan_ kami dari arah yang berlawanan, aku dari arah belakang, dan Jiraiya dari arah depan.

"_Rasengan_!" "_Rasengan_!"

Tubuh Pain Chikushodo tak berdaya menahan kuatnya 2 _rasengan_ di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tersungkur ke tanah dengan luka di bagian perut dan punggung. Ia sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi karena luka serius itu.

"Tiga lagi," gumam Jiraiya.

"Berapa lama lagi _sage mode_-mu bertahan?"

"Sekitar 6 menit."

"Itu waktu yang cukup," ujarku sebelum menerjang lawan kami selanjutnya, Shurado dan Ningendo.

* * *

**2****nd**_**Bunshin**_** & Sandaime VS Kakuzu**

"_Double Rasen Shuriken!_"

BLESH!

"Guh!"

Kutarik kedua tanganku dari dada Kakuzu. Dua _Rasen Shuriken_ milikku yang berukuran kecil berhasil menghancurkan 2 jantung yang dimiliki Kakuzu. _Hokage_ Ke-3 menghela napas lega karena orang yang menjadi lawannya sudah kalah. Namun ia hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya saat melihat Kakuzu masih hidup padahal dadanya sudah hancur.

"Jangan senang dulu, _Jii-san_," ujarku sambil berjalan mendekati _Hokage_ Ke-3. "Dia tidak akan mati secepat itu. Namanya Kakuzu, dia punya 5 jantung dalam tubuhnya."

"Lima?!" tanya _Hokage_ Ke-3 tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia punya 5 jantung yang berfungsi normal. Dia bisa mengganti jantungnya dengan yang baru setiap salah satu jantungnya mati. Itulah caranya untuk terus bertahan hidup. Aku tak tahu sudah setua apa dia, tapi yang jelas dia kenal _Hokage_ Ke-1. Jadi kau bisa bayangkan setua apa dia dan sebanyak apa pengalamannya dalam bertarung. Aku sengaja menjadikannya lawanmu karena aku tahu kau juga memiliki banyak pengalaman bertarung. Untuk mengalahkannya sederhana saja, kita harus menghancurkan kelima jantungnya. Dua jantung sudah hancur. Sekarang kita incar 3 lagi. Jangan sampai kau tertangkap atau dia akan mengambil jantungmu."

"Tenang saja, aku aman. Ada satu lagi alasan yang membuatku cocok jadi lawan Kakuzu."

Aku menatap wajah pria 70 tahun itu penasaran.

"Dia tak akan mengambil jantungku karena aku sudah tua, untuk apa mengambil jantung orang yang sudah bau tanah? Tentunya dia hanya tertarik pada jantung anak muda sepertimu," candanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum, sempat-sempatnya _Hokage_ Ke-3 bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama aman. Aku hanya _bunshin_, tubuhku akan menghilang saat ia berusaha mengambil jantungku."

"Baguslah." _Hokage_ Ke-3 kemudian memanggil _partner_-nya, Enma. "Aku dan Enma akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kau incar jantungnya yang tersisa."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo Enma!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

**3****rd**** - 4****th**_**Bunshin**_**, Tsunade & Yamato VS Sasori & Zetsu **

BUKH!

Zetsu tersungkur saat menerima pukulan dari Tsunade. Tak memberi kesempatan Zetsu untuk bangun, Tsunade kembali menghantam tubuhnya dengan pukulan hebat hingga terbentuk kawah besar di medan perang.

Zetsu meringis kesakitan tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, akar-akar di sekitar kawah meruncing dan mengincar Tsunade.

"_Baachan!_" teriakku. Tsunade menoleh dan kaget melihat akar-akar akan menusuknya. Aku menarik badan Tsunade menjauh sekaligus menteleportasinya ke tempat lain.

Sementara aku dan Tsunade melakukan _Hiraishin_, Yamato dan _bunshin_-ku yang lain menahan akar-akar runcing yang dikontrol oleh Zetsu.

"Zetsu bukan lawan yang sesuai untukmu," ujarku pada Tsunade saat sampai di sisi lain _Konoha_. "Lawanmu adalah Sasori, seorang _puppet master_."

Tsunade memperhatikan sosok yang bungkuk dan memakai masker di hadapan kami.

"Sosok yang di hadapan kita sekarang adalah boneka yang berfungsi sebagai senjata sekaligus alat pertahanan, panggilannya adalah Hiruko. Sasori yang asli berada di dalamnya. Bahkan dia mengubah tubuhnya sendiri jadi boneka. Hanya sebagian kecil saja dari Sasori yang merupakan sel hidup yang dia sebut _core_ (_namami no kaku_). Aku pikir hanya kau yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan tubuh Hiruko. Aku tahu kita berdua bukan _puppet master_, tapi berbekal informasi dan strategi yang kudapatkan, aku rasa kita punya kesempatan untuk menang."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku," kata Tsunade penuh percaya diri.

"Pegang pundakku, bersiaplah untuk menunjukkan pukulan terbaikmu."

Begitu Tsunade memegang pundak kiriku, langsung kulakukan teleportasi ke atas tubuh Hiruko. Aku dan Tsunade berpindah secepat kilat ke atas tubuh Hiruko. Saking cepatnya bahkan Tsunade tak sempat menanggapi ucapanku.

"Pukul sekarang!"

BRAKKK!

Tsunade mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya dengan menghantam tubuh Hiruko tanpa ampun. Sasori tak sempat menghindar. Armor yang diklaim sangat kuat itu kini hancur berantakan. Aku tak salah memilih Tsunade sebagai lawannya.

Dari balik potongan-potongan tubuh Hiruko yang hancur berserakan, perlahan Sasori menunjukkan dirinya. "Kekuatanmu memang tak bisa diremehkan, Tsunade Hime. Kau menghancurkan Hiruko dalam sekali pukul. Tak heran kau dijuluki Sannin _Konoha_. Aku hanya penasaran siapa orang yang bersamamu? Kenapa dia tahu banyak tentangku?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku," potongku, sebelum Tsunade sempat menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu bicara." Sasori berjalan selangkah ke depan, menunjukkan 10 pedang tajam dari belakang pinggangnya.

* * *

**5****th-****7****th**_**Bunshin**_**, Kakashi, Guy & Asuma VS Deidara, Kisame & Hidan**

"Kurasa di sini yang paling ramai," ujarku saat sampai di bagian terparah dari medan perang. Bangunan di sekitarku nyaris tak ada yang utuh. Tempatku dan kedua _bunshin_ lain berdiri sekarang adalah bagian terdekat ke bangunan rumah sakit, satu-satunya bangunan yang masih kokoh berdiri, yang juga menjadi bangunan yang akan kulindungi karena ada Naru di sana.

Ternyata benar dugaanku, Narulah yang mereka incar sejak awal.

Kisame dan Hidan menebas siapa saja _shinobi_ yang menghalangi mereka. Sedangkan Deidara melemparkan bom dari udara secara bertubi-tubi. Bahkan di sisi kananku Itachi dan Konan masih berlari untuk mendekat ke bangunan rumah sakit. Aku kembali fokus pada tiga lawan di hadapanku, biarlah dua _bunshin_-ku yang lain yang akan menangani Itachi dan Konan.

KABOOM!

"Ugh!" Atap rumah sakit terkena ledakan dan pecahan-pecahannya berhamburan mengenaiku. Aku harus segera menghentikan aksi bombardir yang dilakukan Deidara secepatnya. Aku takut Naru terkena efek ledakan.

_Chakra Kyuubi_ dalam jumlah yang besar menyelimuti tubuhku. Semakin lama bentuknya makin _solid_ dan membentuk tubuh Kurama yang sempurna. Jika diperhatikan sekilas, bentuk tubuh Kurama itu mirip seperti tubuh asli Kurama yang menyerang _Konoha_ 2 14 tahun lalu. Tak heran beberapa penduduk ketakutan melihat sosoknya, termasuk Kakashi, Asuma dan Guy. Hanya saja mereka bertiga memilih untuk percaya padaku. Sosok 'Kurama' yang kali ini muncul bukan bertujuan menghancurkan desa, tapi justru akan melindungi desa.

Kupusatkan energi di mulut Kurama dan-

BOOM!

Kutembakkan bola energi berwarna hitam itu ke arah burung yang dikendarai Deidara. Deidara menghindarinya dengan mudah. Jarak kami terlalu jauh sehingga aku tak bisa membidiknya dengan tepat.

"Biarkan aku mengambil kendali!" seru Kurama.

Aku menurut dan membiarkan Kurama mengontrol tubuhnya kembali, sedangkan aku tetap berdiri di pusat kepala/_chakra_ Kurama. Kurama berlari melewati reruntuhan bangunan dan melompat ke sebuah bangunan berlantai 3. Dengan instingnya sebagai hewan, tentu Kurama bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan itu dengan lebih lincah dari pada aku. Bangunan berlantai 3 itu Kurama jadikan tumpuan untuk melakukan lompatan yang lebih jauh lagi, hingga tangan kanannya bisa mencakar burung yang dinaiki Deidara.

"Giliranmu!" seru Kurama lagi sambil memberikan kembali kontrol atas tubuhnya padaku.

Aku mengerti dan kembali mengumpulkan energi dalam mulut Kurama. Kali ini Deidara dan burung tanah liatnya berada dalam genggamanku, sudah siap menerima _bijuudama_ milikku.

"Terima ini!"

BOOOMMMMM!

Ledakan kembali terjadi, membuat langit _Konoha_ berubah menjadi warna putih untuk beberapa detik.

_Chakra Kyuubi_ langsung lenyap setelah aku menembakkan _bijuudama_ itu. Sebagai seorang _bunshin_, aku tak bisa menggunakan _mode Kyuubi_ selama Naruto yang asli. Bahkan aku sudah mulai kelelahan sekarang. Aku memang sengaja tak membagi rata kekuatanku ke semua _bunshin. _Tubuhku yang asli mendapatkan porsi _chakra_ yang lebih banyak karena pertarungan dengan Obito membutuhkan porsi _chakra_ yang banyak pula.

"Naruto, apa rencananya?" tanya Kakashi. Dirinya masih sibuk melawan Hidan bersama Asuma.

"Pertama, kau menemaniku melawan Deidara. Kau bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ halilintar, itu adalah kelamahan Deidara."

"Dia belum mati?"

"Satu _bijuudama_ belum cukup untuk membunuhnya," ujarku. "Kedua, Guy, kau lanjutkan melawan Kisame karena memang dia lawan yang cocok denganmu. Dia punya pedang yang menyerap _chakra_, jadi _kunai_ yang mahir di _taijutsu_ sepertimu adalah orang yang tepat untuk melawannya."

Guy yang dari tadi memang sedang melawan Kisame melanjutkan pertarungannya.

"Ketiga, Asuma, kau lawan Hidan, satu hal yang pasti, jangan sampai ia mendapatkan darahmu. Dia punya ritual yang bisa membunuhmu sekali dia mendapatkan darahmu. Berjuanglah, aku dan dua _bunshin_-ku yang lain akan ikut bertarung menemani kalian."

* * *

**8****th**** - 9****th**_**Bunshin**_**, Danzou, Kurenai, Anko VS Konan & Itachi**

"Aku pastikan kalian tak melangkah lebih jauh lagi," ujarku pada Itachi dan Konan yang berdiri beberapa meter saja dari gerbang rumah sakit. Danzou, Kurenai, dan Anko berdiri di sampingku.

Aku sudah memberitahukan kekuatan Konan dalam memanipulasi kertas serta kelemahannya terhadap elemen air kepada Danzou.

Aku juga sudah memberitahu alasan kenapa Kurenai dan Anko kusuruh melawan Uchiha Itachi berdua sekaligus. Malah akan jadi 3 vs 1 jika ditambahkan dengan _bunshin_-ku. Selain karena Kurenai adalah satu-satunya pengguna _genjutsu_ yang hebat di _Konoha_, alasan lainnya adalah karena Itachi paling susah untuk diprediksi. Ia selalu saja punya jurus atau pergerakan yang merepotkan.

Itachi mulai mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya, sementara Konan sudah mengubah sebagian tubuhnya jadi kertas. Bukan _Akatsuki_ namanya jika mereka mau menuruti perintahku begitu saja.

* * *

**Naruto VS Obito**

"Aku salut pada kemampuanmu dalam membagi-bagi tugas ke semua _shinobi_ _Konoha_. Kau bisa mengefektifkan serangan meski dengan jumlah _shinobi_ yang sedikit. Kau bahkan sampai tahu semua kelemahan kami dengan detail. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Obito serius.

Sosok bertopeng _orange_ di hadapanku kontras sekali dengan Tobi/Obito yang sempat kutemui di _Konoha_ 1. Aku ingat saat aku dan Kiba terpancing emosi karena tingkah bodohnya dalam menghindari serangan kami. Gerakannya konyol dan perkataannya sangat polos, yang malah membuat orang yang mendengarnya makin kesal. 'Tobi anak baik,' itulah kalimat yang sering kudengar darinya.

Sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Sosok Tobi di hadapanku telah membuang jauh-jauh sifat konyolnya. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah sorot mata penuh intimidasi yang terlihat dari lubang topengnya. Sikap serius Obito yang kuhadapi sekarang sangat mirip dengan Obito yang telah menjadi _Sage of The Six Path_ di Perang Dunia Ke-4 di _Konoha_ 1.

"Apa kau dari masa depan? Hingga kau tahu semua hal tentang kami?" tanya Obito lagi karena melihatku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya jadi memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab. Tapi aku beritahu padamu satu hal. Kekuatan kami terlalu besar untuk kau hadapi sendiri. Aku katakan 'sendiri' karena pada dasarnya _shinobi_ lain di pihakmu sudah terlebih dahulu kelelahan karena melawan Orochimaru dan anak buahnya. Hanya kau yang punya stamina 100%. Aku sengaja menunggu momen selesainya invasi Orochimaru sebelum memutuskan menyerang. Hari ini kau akan lihat satu per satu temanmu mati. Perlahan rencana yang telah kau susun akan berantakan."

Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Selama 4 tahun ini aku tak pernah merasa kesal kepada seseorang. Dan kini Obito jadi orang pertama yang membuatku kesal setelah sekian lama.

"Sadarlah, sejak awal kalian sudah kalah jumlah."

"Diam!" teriakku. Berbicara dengan Obito hanya akan membuatku makin tertekan. Harus kuakui pemuda Uchiha itu memang pintar bicara, bahkan dulu aku nyaris menjadi sekutunya jika Hinata tak menyadarkanku.

Kubuat _rasengan_ di tangan kananku dan kuarahkan ke wajah Obito. Saat aku yakin _rasengan_ itu akan mengenai kepala Obito, tanganku malah menembus wajahnya. Jurus _kamui_ Obito benar-benar membuatku kesulitan. Seandainya ada Kakashi yang bisa membantuku seperti saat di _Konoha_ 1. Sekarang mau tak mau aku harus beradu kecepatan dengan Obito, persis seperti yang pernah dilakukan ayahku. Dulu pasca perang dunia ke-4, ayahku sempat bercerita padaku tentang pertarungannya dengan Obito di masa lalu. Sekaranglah saatnya aku mempraktekannya sendiri.

Kuambil _kunai_ dari kantong senjata belakangku. Lalu aku berlari ke arah Obito sambil kulemparkan _kunai _tadi. Seperti biasa, Obito membiarkan bagian kepala yang terkena _kunai_ berpindah ke dimensi lain sehingga terlihat seolah-olah _kunai_ itu menembus kepalanya. Sementara itu kusiapkan sebuah _rasengan_ lagi di tangan kananku. Kulihat Obito juga sudah menyiapkan rantai di tangannya untuk menangkapku.

Tepat saat _kunai_ melewati kepala Obito, aku melakukan _Hiraishin_ ke posisi _kunai_ tersebut. Otomastis sekarang posisiku ada di atas punggung Obito, telah siap dengan _rasengan_ di tangan. Kuarahkan _rasengan_ ke punggung Obito.

"Rasengaaaan!"

Obito yang tak sempat menghindar terkena hantaman _rasengan_ di punggungnya. Tekanan di punggungnya juga membuat ia terbentur ke tanah dengan keras. Dua efek serangan itu akan cukup untuk melumpuhkan seorang _shinobi_, tapi tidak bagi Obito. Tak lama kemudian Obito sudah bangkit lagi. Serangan seperti itu memang bukan ancaman serius bagi Obito. Aku memperhatikan bahu Obito. Paling tidak, seranganku telah menunjukkan hasil, kulihat jubah bagian kirinya hancur dan pundak kirinya juga mengeluarkan darah yang tak sedikit.

"Gerakan itu. Aku ingat sekarang, aku pernah menerima serangan seperti itu sebelumnya." Obito terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat. "_Hokage_ Ke-4, ya… _Hokage_ Ke-4 pernah menyerangku seperti itu."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo cepat kita akhiri-ugkh!"

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa lelah dan bayangan-bayangan tentang Tsunade berdatangan ke otakku. Ini adalah ingatan-ingatan yang kembali dari _bunshin_ ke-3. Itu berarti _bunshin _3-ku sudah mati. Dari ingatan-ingatan yang dikirimkan _bunshin_ ke-3, kulihat Tsunade berhasil mengalahkan Sasori tapi ia terkena racun Sasori. Sekarang dia sedang sekarat. Meski ada beberapa petugas medis yang melakukan pertolongan, racun Sasori tak akan bisa disembuhkan jika tidak dengan penangkalnya.

Belum sempat aku mencari jalan keluar untuk menolong Tsunade, datang lagi bayangan lain, kali ini dari _bunshin_ ke-2. Ternyata _Hokage_ Ke-3 sudah mati dikalahkan Kakuzu. Kekalahan terjadi karena _bunshin_-ku dan _Hokage_ Ke-3 lengah dan tertangkap oleh Kakuzu. Di saat-saat terakhir, _bunshin_ ke-2 berhasil menusuk jantung terakhir Kakuzu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan Kakuzu berhasil menusuk jantung _Hokage_ Ke-3.

Aku berlutut di tanah, kedua kakiku mendadak lemas. "_Tsunade Baachan, Jiisan._ Ini tidak mungkin…"

BUKH!

Aku tersungkur ke tanah. Darah segar keluar dari mulutku. Dari rasa perih yang kurasakan, sepertinya pipi bagian dalamku sobek. Selain itu, kurasakan nyeri di bagian rahang kiri. Dengan pikiran yang kacau seperti itu bahkan aku tak bisa mengantisipasi tendangan Obito barusan di wajahku.

"Itulah yang kumaksud. Itu adalah awal dari kehancuran rencanamu. Kalian akan kalah."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Bikin adegan pertarungan itu ternyata ga gampang. Semoga ga membingungkan. _Summary_ pertarungan _Konoha_ 2 VS _Akatsuki_:

**Stage 1:** _Bunshin_ 1, Jiraiya vs 6 Pain, Nagato

**Stage 2: **_Bunshin_ 2, _Hokage_ Ke-3 vs Kakuzu

**Stage 3: **_Bunshin_ 3, Tsunade vs Sasori

**Stage 4:** _Bunshin_ 4, Yamato vs Zetsu

**Stage 5:** _Bunshin_ 5, Kakashi vs Deidara

**Stage 6:** _Bunshin_ 6, Guy vs Kisame

**Stage 7:** _Bunshin_ 7, Asuma vs Hidan

**Stage 8: **_Bunshin_ 8, Kurenai-Anko vs Itachi

**Stage 9: **_Bunshin_ 9, Danzou vs Konan

**Stage 10:** Naruto vs Tobi

MATI: _Bunshin_ 2, _Bunshin_ 3, _Hokage_ Ke-3, Sasori, Kakuzu, Jigokudo, Gakido, Chikushodo

KOMA: Tsunade

LUKA PARAH: Deidara, Zetsu

Semoga _summary_ di atas bisa mempermudah memahami kondisi perang. Adegan bertarung akan mencapai puncaknya di _chapter_ depan. Setelah perang melawan berakhir, bukan berarti _fic_ ini akan selesai, tapi justru akan menuju ke konflik 'sebenarnya'.

Bales _review_ dulu:

**Buat agak berbeda dengan **_**canon**_** ya**

Yup. Mulai dari _chapter_ 6 ke depan, cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan di _canon_.

**Saya suka dengan kejutan seperti Naru di gigit Orochimaru...**

Tunggu kejutan saya yang lainnya. Itu belum seberapa, masih banyak stok kejutannya. Haha

**Adegan bertarungnya ditambaaaah...**

Jujur, ga pinter nulis adegan bertarung. Tapi saya udah berusaha. Hasilnya ada di _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ depan. Semoga hasilnya bagus.

**Buat Naru bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kurama**

Saat ini baru Naruto yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kurama milik Naru. Sebenarnya Naru juga pasti bisa. Tapi ini Naruto POV, mana mungkin Naruto tahu percakapan Naru-Kurama. Ya, 'kan?

_**Romance**_** buat Naruto?**

Kalo dulu saya bilang: "belum kepikiran", maka sekarang saya akan bilang: "udah mulai kepikiran". Nunggu konflik mereda dulu. Tentunya ga akan melo-drama, cukup sekilas aja.

_Review_ sisanya saya balas via _PM_. _Next chapter _1-2minggu lagi(atau bisa lebih cepat kalo _review_-nya banyak, hahaha).

_Review yaaa._

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


End file.
